Time after Eternity
by J-tron
Summary: How far would you go to change the present? Would you be willing to wreak the past? Change relationships? Change life? Follow Jinx as she finds out...(chapter 6: Everything was great. No pain, No death, no troubles... but nothing last forever...)
1. The black cat and the bird

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and the original characters.

Time after Eternity

Chapter 1

The man sprinted, exerting all his available reserves, running through the rocky shores desperately trying to escape the oncoming fire. The deeply soaked clothing just made it more difficult to move fluidly, but the man refused to give up. It was necessary to reach the Titans in time; the truth had to be revealed to them, for the entire future relied upon it. The stranger moved onward, seeing the gigantic T in a distance, the pitch black sky lit up with small fires, beams and explosions on the roof. _"Crap! There is a battle happening? This is very bad timing!" _The man thought as his clothing singed from the red-hot beam fire. He looked back and still saw the three floating sphere droids keeping up the hot pursuit.

The young man was too busy focusing on the pursuers when one of his feet got caught in a rocky gap and was slammed forward onto his face. "Shit!" screamed the man, trying to recover from his fall, only to be flown a couple feet towards the water by a plasma beam blowing up the ground near his body. The man stood up, swaying back and forth trying to regain whatever his rattled senses, when his heart stopped a moment. He confronted face to face with the robotic attackers, defenseless, and shivered weakly from the inevitable. With one last breath he whispered, "I am failed you."

A scolding-hot beam shot out and disintegrated the nerves present in the shoulder blade area. The sheer strength of the laser knocked the boy off balance but was lucky no major organs were hit. Now frantic for a way to survive, the man looked behind and saw the unforgiving black waters of oblivion. He still kept his attention to the robots, touching the mystifying circular trinket clamped upon his wrist, "Maybe the water will slow them down. It might give me enough time to activate the astral reflex."

The robots began to close in near him, and after glancing back at the water one more time, he leaped towards the gigantic pool of the unknown, narrowly missing the phasers bursting through the water. Though injured, the man prayed that his legs would carry him to freedom. But by the way those robots effortlessly moved in the water, it would be a hard task indeed.

-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Titans move!" commanded the masked teen, blocking the aimed volley shots with his cape. After Robin blocked them, he only had a few seconds to rest when a hulking brown charging mass of muscle attempted to bash his skull into pieces. Robin evaded to the side, and executed a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to Mammoth's jaw.

The behemoth staggered back for a second and growled in defiance, only to have his irises shocked with a flying flash disc to the face. "ARGH!" Robin screamed, retracting the titanium staff and instantly stabbed, swung, and bashed straight at the large attacker. Mammoth retreated backwards, blocking every shot, looking at team mate Jinx who was very busy with Raven, and saw Gizmo having a shoot out with metal man. Wincing from Robin's talented onslaught, the large attacker growled, "Gizmo! A little cover fire would help, idiot!"

Gizmo's stress level was through the roof, "Alright you pit sniffer! Shut the hell up for a second!" Four robotic legs sprung out of his backpack drive, and swiftly moved towards Robin, shooting a twin stream of laser blasts. Robin responded with an elegant back flip evasion tactic, followed by throwing an explosive disk which erupted in mid-contact.

Mammoth used this opportunity to shoulder ram the distracted titan, when out of nowhere his efforts were thwarted by an unknown long heeled foot in his face. The attack continued by a crushing punch to the lungs, and ended by a point blank blast of green heat to the chest. Mammoth's body went tumbling right into Gizmo, but the little evil genius cleverly retracted the metal spider legs and switched to the jet pack, which avoided impact.

Starfire's green eyes glowed like a nuclear reactor, "It would be a good idea to surrender. I wish not to hurt you badly, but if you act more hostile, I will have to open an unhealthy, bad can of kicking your ass!"

Robin smirked and shook his head at the alien goddess. It is funny how well she is picking up the Earthling lingo, but didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. Sure, it was bad when Star decided to watch _Pulp Fiction _and started using a list of four letter words that would drain the color of any mother's face, but then again it felt good that she was willing to learn and apply the knowledge of American culture. Oh well, Robin will have to talk about it later, right after throwing out the three teenage trespassers.

The bald little one let out a war cry, firing blast towards the two titans. Star took to the skies and let out her own rain of fiery terror, while the leader looked back to the evenly matched Raven/ Jinx confrontation, and decided to give assistance.

Gizmo skillfully dodged all of Star's attacks, "You must be this intelligent to hit me! Something you don't have Star-wench!" Taunting was not the best option, for a tunnel of sonic pain just happened to greet him directly.

Cyborg applauded the beam's success, "Ouch! Someone call the doctor because I must be sick with it! Booya!"

For a moment the green eyed beauty instantly forgot about the ongoing battle, "Is the sickness really bad that you need assistance from a doctor friend Cyborg?"

The half man, metal individual sweat dropped, "No Star it is a meaning of impress… Look out!"

Both team members moved out the way from the incoming mini-rockets splashing flames near the ground. Gritting his teeth, and keeping his aim stable, Cyborg followed up a defensive roll with another sound blast. Gizmo attempted to fly off, except a jade beam struck the thruster from the side, preventing the escape. Without any way to escape, he braced for impact being burned by the blue blast of doom. The HIVE opponent remained unconscious on the Titan roof floor.

Cyborg nodded in approval to Star's assistance, when suddenly he noticed the hulking beast rising from the previous damage. A green mouse perched on top of Cyborg's shoulder waiting for the plan to commence. The robotic friend nodded towards both the green animal and Star, rushing forward with his fist retracted back, ready to bring the large beast to his knees. The emerald rodent hopped off the shoulder and dashed behind the running individual. Mammoth snarled at the robot, charging for a moment then pounced aggressively upon his attacker. As Mammoth prepared for contact, Cyborg loudly screeched, "Starfire! Now!"

Starfire plunged downward from the air in a speed that could be described by naked eyes as a "purple blur." The saber tooth-like beast watched helplessly as his opponent was carried away by the flying girl, and could only let out a mid gasp, seeing a gigantic T-Rex materialize out of nowhere.

"Oomph!" cried Mammoth, feeling the once-thought extinct reptile swing his iron-skin tail, whacking him with the force of 100 large big rig trucks. The dinosaur reverted back to the humorous Beast boy. He stood with his arms crossed arrogantly, "Ouch that had to hurt. But hey, look at the bright side, at least the dinosaur wasn't purple."

Meanwhile Jinx executed a ballet of spin kicks, blocks, defensive grappling, and hand strikes that kept both Raven and the boy wonder at bay. The pink haired petite sorceress was losing momentum fast; she fired out a hex bolt from her fingers that caused the ground to fissure into distractions. She was confused when for some reason the two attackers stopped their efforts, theorizing that a plan is currently being thought up.

The slim fate-bending mage narrowed her cotton candy eyes, listening to the leader's voice, "Give it up Jinx. You should have known from the beginning that this break-in plan was only destined to fail. I can give you 5 reasons why, but your friends seem to already know them."

Jinx's eyes widen in shock, seeing her comrades lying on the floor, wincing in pain. She didn't want to believe the HIVE was defeated; another defeat would bring dire consequences. It must have been bad luck because the plan seemed perfect in the beginning: the shut down of the security grid, the smoke bombs thrown in for confusion purposes, and disarm the Titans before they can comprehend anything.

For only a few minutes, they would take the data disk and mission accomplished. However, this was far from easy. She and the others were flabbergasted as the Titans' strategic movements outclassed their own battle tactics. Though Jinx refused to admit it, she knew that this was going to be a bad experience.

Jinx twirled in a circle shooting out pink waves to prevent the five from closing in, "I will not go quietly! The only way you will do that is when I am six feet under!" She immediately leaped in the air, executing a mid-air spin kick that caught Robin in the shoulder. The leader dropped his staff and rolled backwards from the blow. Jinx ignored the other Titans and started to take another shot at Robin, when her arm was entirely encased with black energy; the arm jerked back spontaneously, slamming the pink femme fatale hard on her face.

Jinx slowly recovered from the throw, fuming directly at the calm, uninterested Raven. She always hated Raven for some apparent reason. Before confronting the Titans, any person involved in magic were crushed when fighting against her. Ever since her hex magic was outmatched by the manipulative energies of Raven, the cat-eyed sorceress' confidence shattered into dust. She no longer was considered the best of the best. Even if Jinx refused to admit it, the truth was clear: she contracted the jealously disease.

Jinx smirked, deciding that it is time to even the lopsided playing field. With her palm open and aiming for the sky, an eerie light-crimson glow emitted from her finger tips. She stared directly at the goth girl's amethyst orbs, "I didn't know you needed your boyfriend to hurt me?"

Everyone's eyes popped out their sockets hearing that remark. A certain raging red head was first to scream, "ROBIN is not her Boyfriend you ZOLWORG TUBECK PLIXING ZARBMARKER!"

Silence between the players.

Jinx was first to speak, "Whatever is the case, I know I already lost, but…" an extremely bright wave shot up in the night sky, striking the cloud present at the moment. Quickly, more clouds decided to meet up with the cursed one, and combined together until the large object hovered over the entire tower plus island, completely eclipsing the stars above. Everyone just stared in astonishment when the cloud let out a menacing growl, followed by a thundering clap.

Raven flew unfazed, staring at the pink girl, knowing exactly what she wanted, and unfortunately for the hex princess, she was more than obliged to give it to her: the eternal suffering of oblivion. _"Jinx you attacked me at a bad time." _ Raven's eyes flickered red for a moment; the entire day didn't really go the way she wanted. Combining Beast Boy's incessant argument with Cyborg, followed by Robin's yelling in order to stop the previous argument, and finally adding in Starfire's constant pleading to "hang out," the dark girl had more than enough stress to release upon her enemy.

She floated down onto the ground, only a foot away from Jinx, and didn't even flinch when droplets of water started to fall from the lingering thundercloud. Soon, the drops became unstoppable, invading torrents that soaked everyone. Jinx finally continued, "If I am going down, I'll take you with me." Her eyes suddenly flashed hot pink, and suddenly, a bolt of lightning swiped down for a second; the destructive strength behind the bolt caused the concrete to melt and burst into flames. Raven winced from the bright light, and felt the unbearable heat touching her skin. She looked around and started to flare her hands with obsidian energy.

The Titans called over to Raven, only to have their efforts stopped by another close call lightning strike. The crew started to run towards their friend again, when they were stopped by Robin, "Stop! Jinx will strike us down for sure if we try to help her. Raven can take down Jinx. If anything looks bad, we will wait until Jinx is too distracted to notice us, then we attack. But right now, she is more than focused to fight."

Beast Boy slammed his fists on the wet ground, "Damn! Cy, can't you hit her with a long distance shot?"

Cyborg changed his arm into the sonic cannon, and was able to fire, but a flash of light exploded near his feet.

Jinx glared at the faraway Titans, proceeding to look back at the cloaked girl.

Raven was worried about her friends doing anything foolish so she reassured them, "Idiots! The rain cloud is under her control! Don't worry; I'll handle this **bitch ** personally!"

The other members gawked at Raven because she never used such language before. They finally decided that it was better to watch over the two other fallen enemies and sit out of this confrontation. As they retreated back carefully, Cyborg raised his metal arm and smacked the green elf boy on the side of the head, "What did you do to Raven this time? The same old "water balloon surprise" trick again?"

Beast Boy retorted, "Dude, I didn't do anything! Maybe it's that time of the month for Raven or something!"

The entire group blushed from BB's comments. There was no need for translation here. Even Starfire knew the implications behind that sentence. What was more embarrassing was hearing Jinx laugh frantically from far away. It seems that Beast Boy forgot to keep his voice down. They looked at their friend Raven, and practically saw black flames rise behind her. As the battle was about to begin, only one thing was certain: after the fight, the next event is Beast Boy's funeral.

Author's Note: Constructive Criticism accepted. Please review if you want.


	2. It's the end

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and the original characters.

**Time after Eternity**

Jinx's eyes followed Raven's as both circled waiting for the other to slip up. The rain soaked the two fighters thanks to the artificially made rain cloud. Raven concentrated on the right moment when Jinx was going to attack, because she knew any form of retaliation would be met with a lightning bolt from the sky.

Jinx moved her fists forward in the usual fighting position; the girl's right foot moved backward and on its heel, waiting to lash out at any possible second. Narrowing her cat-like irises, Jinx dashed towards Raven, shooting out a jumping side kick directly at the face area.

Raven blocked the move, and immediately hopped back as a lightning bolt dove itself onto her previously stood spot. The hood fell down exposing Raven's vulnerable face and hair, as she fired several black energy beams. Raven's beams hit dead on in the HIVE agent's chest, constricting her arms together like a straight jacket.

"Ooh, into the whole bondage thing huh?" teased Jinx, struggling to free her arms from the constraints, at the same time, commanding the cloud to launch arrow after arrow of electricity at the half-demon girl.

Raven floated, jumped and swayed out of the lightning's deadly grasp, gradually moving closer to the disabled Jinx, looking intently at the opponent's eyes. Raven figured out that the lightning bolts strike after the sorceress' eyes flashed violent bright purple; so she knew the exact time to jump or dodge it.

Jinx saw the goth girl close the gap, keeping up the pressure with the hexed storm shots, waiting patiently for her opponent to be within the hitting distance. _"Wrong move witch girl" _Jinx showed off her wide feline grin, executing a spinning roundhouse kick immediately after the lightning bolt served its distraction. Raven's skull almost broke in fragments from the pink girl's destructive talent.

The blue-cloaked mistress of darkness recovered quickly, just in time to suffer a strong front kick to the chest. Raven winced and broke out a haggard cough; Jinx took advantage of the recovery status with an uppercut to the jaw followed by a hook to the same place.

_"Big mistake" _Raven thought, grabbing the opponent's arm after withstanding the punch.

Jinx's brain wasn't given a second to process what happened next: the purple-haired woman executed a flawless over the shoulder throw that sent her crashing on cold, wet, ground.

Raven continued the onslaught with a telekinesis push. Jinx panicked because of the sliding speed thanks to non-friction flooded field. To Jinx's surprise, luck happened to be on her side, as the sliding stopped near the edge of the Titan roof.

The girl slowly rose, looking away from Raven, "Stupid water, messing up my hair." Without any second lost, she looked towards the titan, eyes flashed pink, and in response the thundercloud unleashed a stream of electricity that tore through the ground, causing slabs of rock and ground to blast upward.

Raven hid her face from the blast, charging her palms together, "Nice strategy… Giving me more weapons at my disposal will definitely grant you victory." She expelled the shadowy power through the fingertips, encasing all the newly created cement projectiles and manipulated them to spin around her like a mini asteroid belt. Jinx gulped watching the debris move faster in velocity, so fast that one can only see blurs surrounding Raven.

I-I-I-I-I

Meanwhile the other titan members (and the captured HIVE agents) kept their eyes glued to the action. There were some moments where they were urged to help out but the risk of being fried was still very high. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up in the air, did team chants (with Starfire's voice leading the chant) and cheered their teammate further. Robin couldn't help but feel concerned because Raven didn't seem impassive or calm as usual. With every strike, throw, and move she did, the evidence of anger subsided around her. _"Let's hope this doesn't end up like the Doctor Light incident."_

-I-I-I-I-I-

_"How did I ever get into this mess?" _ cursed Jinx, presently touching her two pink sopping masses that used to be her elegant hair. Looking at her opponent, the girl could barely keep her eyes open: it must be a sign that the hex power is running on empty. She had to end this now.

On the outside, Raven looked composed and ready, but in reality, she was fighting two simultaneous battles. The first was the physical with Jinx, and the second one was attempting to hold back the Rage element that slowly gained strength during the match. With each angry thought towards the strong sorceress, she felt the bindings of Rage break apart. Raven wanted to end the battle as soon as possible, and find her inner peace quickly; otherwise it is possible she cannot contain her father's wrath.

Raven let out a defiant roar and the ring of concrete debris started to fly towards her opponent. Jinx saw the missiles and braced for impact, except the rocks' path split into two, circling around in different directions. Unfortunately, this move caused her to lose focus for a second, and a second was all Raven needed as she sprinted forward, implementing a jump kick to the chest.

Jinx grunted, retreating back, preparing to strike when a piece of debris collided against her face. Irritated, she called down another lightning bolt, followed by a series of punches.

Blessed with great patience, Raven accurately anticipated every attack, dodging it flawlessly. Jinx's focus faltered, obviously blinded with rage; she tried to ignore being pummeled at every angle by the various sized stones. The girl finally had enough of the punishment, and pounced over Raven.

WHAM!

The sickening crack of a cement plate hitting the human skull echoed throughout the seas, making the spectators wince from the sight. Jinx crashed on the floor like a dirty, worn out, defective plastic doll. Raven smirked at her perfect object manipulation that made its mark while Jinx was in mid-jump.

The feeling of dripping crimson liquid tickling down her face sent tremors throughout the body. Jinx shuddered at the sight of her own blood; the protective epidermis layer ripped open exposing the important life liquid to the millions and millions of microscopic germs ready to destroy the human bodily system. She was already bothered by the paranoia, breathing haphazardly and swiftly placing her hand over the open cut.

Raven felt the anxiety of the sorceress' emotions, and thought it would be time to stop. She gently let gravity take control of the floating weapons; the sight of Jinx's eyes made her heart scream in painful guilt. It is better to dissipate the situation in a non-tragic way, "You are in no…"

"It is not over! Unless you want your friends to "Ride the Lightning" you will continue!" Jinx demonstrated backed up her threat commanding the cursed cloud to spit out a series of angry bolts, nearly annihilating each of the Titans if they didn't scatter the last moment.

The pale girl's compassion morphed into unadulterated hatred. She would not stand any person that attempts to place her friends in danger. She have grown to love them as her own family, a family that she never experienced in her youth. There is no way in Azarath that some clown would take them away. Staring daggers straight at the mage, the Titan known as "Raven" disappeared, replaced by the "Daughter of Trigon."

In other words, the Ten Commandments were thrown out the window. The dark girl's eyes and mouth exploded in black flames, encasing all the fallen broken concrete pieces in control; it only took seconds before launching them at speeds impossible to record with a police radar gun.

"That's more like it!" screamed Jinx, reflecting the oncoming objects by a flick of hex. Raven covered herself with a protective dome in response.

Silence hung in the air like pesky mayflies; the tired fighters barely had anything else to throw at one another. Jinx kept her confident smirk despite knowing the hex storm won't last any longer. Once the cloud fades, she knows the other Titans will swarm around like wolves tearing at her flesh in seconds.

The cat-eyed vixen observed the ground discreetly before turning her attention back to the witch girl. She had a plan alright, and it will work exploiting the Titan's intelligence.

_"Here goes the crap shot! Hit seven damn you!" _ smiled the pink-haired woman, flashing her eyes a bright pink once more. The cloaked individual tried to jump back to avoid the death from the sky, except the only thing happening was the surface burst apart under her feet.

The final trap was in place: Raven lost her balance from the crevice, which opened up a window of opportunity for Jinx, "You just hit **snake eyes** witch!" A cursed lightning bolt drove itself to Raven, locking on accurately, moving closer until…

Starfire screamed frantically at Raven to move.

Cyborg's eyes bugged out, yelling to his "sister" in the loudest volume.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, unable to watch the inevitable.

Robin clenched his fists, starting to run towards the two without a regard to life.

FLASH!

Everyone stopped their movements, their eyes widen in shock. The only sound was the rattling sounds of rain. The sight was so fascinating that the fallen HIVE agents couldn't help but absently speak, "No fucking way…"

But what seemed like the impossible was now possible. The lightning bolt was within inches from Raven's head when it started to glow black; it took all of her concentration to "freeze" it in place, she can feel droplets of sweat pour down her forehead from all the focused energy.

She cracked open one eye towards the stunned enemy, and growled out loudly, "…METRION…ZINTHOS!" The dark aura electricity was redirected to the ground near her, proceeding to skip rapidly upon the wet ground, turning the corner around Raven and pounced its way back to Jinx. The black aura let go of the electric snake as it was about to "betray" the owner.

Upon desperation, Jinx swiftly released the bright pink energy forward, "Quote the Raven: GO TO HELL!" The hex wave split the bolt in two; the force caused it to fork apart in different directions, circling around Jinx until they leaped back at Raven's direction. The only difference was that now, Raven has to deal with two dangerous ground projectiles instead of one from the sky. What made it worse was that the dark mistress had no time to regain her power, "AHHHHH!!!"

Raven felt the volts seeping through her body, cooking her organs like a microwave.

Enough was enough for the Titans. They were going to aid their friend regardless the possibility of being burnt to a crisp. Raven weakly glanced over to her friends, cutting their path with an ebony wall.

Robin slammed against the energy wall, "Raven! Lower the barrier now!"

She turned to the boy wonder; eyes flashed a moment of crimson, "She is mine! Do not interfere!"

The barrier worn off, and though they hate to do so, followed their fellow Titan's request. Still on the ground, Raven could barely see a pink blur calmly walking towards her. She had to act quick, one shot strong enough to end this confrontation.

She stole a quick look around the area, _"Rocks? No, I tried that already. Maybe I can make use of Gizmo's metal backpack. Scratch that, its too far away, she'll notice it. Wait, what is that on the floor?" _The girl noticed a silvery long object about 10 feet behind her. Raven's head sparked an idea, _"Robin's staff! Yes, that can work. Now think, how can you hit her with it? She will just reflect it back if I decide to fire it dead on, so I'll have to catch her off guard. Maybe if I… Yes! That could work!"_

Jinx stopped once the gothic titan unhurriedly started to rise off the ground. She furrowed her brow, suspicious of the particular surroundings. She muttered, "What are you up to Raven?"

"Finishing this pointless battle" the other one retorted.

Jinx started to gather her hex energy together, "Pointless? It is not pointless to me! I have the chance to take out the famous goth queen. And you can't say it's pointless because you and your friends' lives are in stake!"

Speaking in her trademark, down to earth, cold piercing voice, Raven hit the nail on the coffin, "It is pointless because your life is meaningless. Attacking me in jealous rage will get you nowhere. You are nothing. Your powers are nothing. You are born as nothing. Accept it."

The words insulted Jinx down to the very bone. She convulsed, clenched her fists together and her pale skin gradually gained color in a shade of red. In a flash of pink and blue, Jinx sprinted to Raven with her hot pink hands preparing for the final blast.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven from the top of her lungs, and as if her body was made out of sand, instantly melted into the ground. Jinx skid to a halt, sensing an essence emerge from behind, and turned around to meet face to face with a blast of obsidian energy. Jinx gasped when the beam zoned in, only for it to harmlessly pass her. The HIVE agent didn't know what the attack did, so she quickly touched herself briefly to make sure all was in place.

The action took out most of Raven's energy supply, causing her to kneel on the wet ground.

Jinx stared at the crumpled form, and then let out a wicked maniacal laugh, "You forgot to add in the pepper on that one. But don't worry; accepting defeat is a natural process."

Raven glared straight at the sorceress, "I am surprised at you. Don't you know by now that everything is not what it seems?" Suddenly, the girl's eyes turned bright pallid, void of color but not of strength, as Robin's fallen staff levitated off the ground and twirled back to its caller.

Jinx's eyes went from a graceful tiger to a lost kitten in a matter of seconds, only able to glance briefly before the staff lodged itself crushing the ribcage and erupting out the other end. Blood splashed like a jumping kid on a water puddle; the slicky, oily, crimson liquid gushed out of Jinx's chest, sending the hex girl crashing on the floor.

Jinx gawked at the staff that impaled her, and felt the blood rush from her mouth, vomiting it out weakly. She was so caught up within the moment that she forgot about Raven. But Raven ensured that Jinx will never forget her, "I hope you like the dark, because that is where you will be heading for all eternity!"

Raven's eyes flashed red, "By the way Jinxie, its Quote the Raven: **Nevermore**!"

She had the still-impaled staff under her control again, and with one twirl of the fingers, sent the staff (and the girl stuck to it) rocketing off the roof, flying towards the dark ocean waters.

Jinx tried to charge a hex wave to help pull out the staff, but the descending speed was too fast, and quickly crashed into the water. The girl shouted in agony underwater; she almost felt her bones shattering like a mirror, unable to comprehend the thought that she was going to **die**.

The still glowing energy from her fingers fired prematurely, igniting a massive Godzilla sized wave to rise and crash back into the ocean, creating tremendous ripping waves to break outward. Jinx helplessly lied into the water, feeling the unforgiving ocean carry her deeper and farther from the shore.

I-I-I-I-I-I

The cursed cloud dissipated from above; the water soon stopped but the tension feeling never went away. Raven quietly looked over the horizon, and proceeded to cover her face with the cloak, heading back towards the entrance. She felt the stares from the other Titans; stares of astonishment, anger, and pain mixed into one. It didn't take long for the leader to speak out, "Raven! You… You killed…"

The mysterious Raven didn't even let him continue, "I don't care Robin. She tried to kill you. She had the intentions to kill me. It may be hard to believe this, but when you are given no chance for saving the individual, the only option is Death. Jinx wouldn't surrender, so she got what she deserved."

Beast Boy cried out, "But Raven…"

This time, the stress that kept hammering at her mind finally released, "NO! NO! NO! I DON'T CARE! OKAY! I DON'T CARE!"

The Titans stood in silence, watching the girl wander back into the Tower. Finally Starfire pleaded her opinion, "We have to try and see if Jinx is still alive! I will not lose a human life!" She flew off towards the ocean.

Robin sighed, "Okay, I'll bring in the other two. Beast Boy, go fly out with Star and help out with the search. Cyborg, can you fix the security grid?"

Cyborg glanced where Raven disappeared before painfully responding, "Yeah Robin. I'll be on it."

Once Raven entered her room, she collapsed on her bed, sobbing softly. She didn't believe what she did. She killed a person. The only thing she wanted to do was apprehend the enemy, not destroying her. The blame was directly placed on her. Raven swore loudly for her lack of control. The flawless control over her power that were always there finally broke and for a second followed her father's intentions.

The consequences of following her demonic dad was death. It was death. She killed someone. No matter how much she tried to ignore that fact, it came mocking her constantly. Burying her face in a pillow, she could only hear the accusing thoughts captured from Gizmo's and Mammoth's minds, _ "Murderer…Murderer…Murderer." _The anxiety-stricken girl cried herself to sleep, still hearing the word in her mind and dreams.

Author's note: Constructive Criticism is accepted. Please review if you want to.


	3. 150?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and the original characters.

** Time after Eternity**

Darkness; nothing but darkness waits. The experience was a roller coaster of pain for Jinx, as the shattering waves abused the girl with no end. The waters crashed and toiled once more, plunging the girl deeper into the unknown. Jinx had no energy left; she barely had enough to keep her eyes open. For the young girl, death was unfair.

She was only 16 and about to die. Though she didn't show it physically; mentally, the woman sobbed hysterically. The fact knowing the reaper would appear soon already scared her, but what really made her eyes shiver was the thought of an afterlife. Would she be tortured in the depths of the Inferno? Or will she arrive in front of the gates of paradise? Well, if anyone up there is keeping records of her deeds for the past year; the numerous attempts at the Titan's lives are not exactly helping out.

But is it really that simple? Will they banish her to burn without considering the different circumstances? It was not her fault her guardians were killed a long time ago. It was not her fault HIVE gave her a home, food, and clothing when she was thrown out to the streets. Who among the masses wouldn't accept that type of charity?

_"I just hope they understand."_

And then, the dormant Jinx saw a bright ball of light swish by about 10 feet away. She followed the ball of light, and noticed that it was following someone, or something. The light generating object suddenly stopped, and launched out about 5 coils at the shadowy figure. Jinx silently witnessed the struggle unfold, _ "That must be a robot of some sort, chasing the swimmer." _

The coils wrapped around the limbs and neck of the figure, proceeding to cut off his air supply, eventually forcing him to drown horribly. While Jinx herself was slowly drowning, she charged up what little energy was left, and released a wave of hex at the robot. The wave computed the robot's self-destruct sequence, and exploded into a marvelous bluish fire explosion.

The impaled sorceress produced a weak smile at her act of heroism, _"Funny…If only there were 100 more robots maybe I can rack up enough points to get into the most magical place on Earth."_

I-I-I-I-I-I

"Did she just…save me?" The man thought, brushing away the severed coils attached to his clothing. He has been swimming for about an hour now, and has been lucky to outsmart the three circular droids earlier by clever hiding spots, but the relief was short-lived as the bots resumed their chase. The young man started to get dizzy; the kinetic energy used to fuel his movements now gone, and with the two remaining attackers closing in, the probability of survival is slim.

_"I can't die now! It is my fault in the first place to go here! Without me, I would put the entire place in danger!" _ He looked at the wrist communicator, and then hopelessly saw the droids dashing towards him, weapons raised for destruction.

Biting his lip from the unavoidable doom, he took one last moment at the astral reflex, knowing fully that he will never go back to see his friends, his family, his home, and more importantly, his Kris. His lungs started to fill with water; a signal that time was running out fast. It was too late for him, but he didn't care about that. Guilt began torturing him, as he knew without the astral reflex; the rebels would have no chance to gain freedom.

_"What a way to go. I drown even when that falling woman used whatever the hell she used to help me earli…" _ His eyes amplified, realizing that there is still a chance to put a stop to the world's destruction. A coil ripped through the waters, ensnaring him in the throat tightly. He had little time for error, and had to act swiftly. With his hands still free, he programmed the hand armament correctly. Gritting as the strength gradually faded away, the man gripped the amulet, and pulled it out painfully. Blood seeped out his wrists like red mini clouds, but the stinging was the least of his problems. Another droid followed the other's actions and constricted his arms. Withstanding the coils grabbing his arms, the man palmed the glowing blue amulet, _"Damn better hurry, Telepathy, do your work!"_

I-I-I-I-I-I

It was only a matter of time now; she couldn't feel the oxygen reach her breathing organs. As Jinx's body fell deeper, she felt her soul rise higher. It wouldn't be long now. She kept her eyes closed, listening to the graceful music notes in her mind.

"_Hey you... hey."_

Jinx raised her feline eyes, _"I must be going crazy… I could have sworn that…"_

The voice interrupted her thoughts, _"You are not going crazy! Let me ask you something: Do you want to live?"_

Jinx's heart would have jumped out of her chest if it had the chance, "_Are…Are…you god?"_

_"Me? No, just answer the damn question! If I can give you another chance at life would you take it?"_

Her mind replayed Raven's attack. It reminisced on the Titan's eyes, the smug, satisfied look on that woman's face for ruthlessly injuring her, _"Though it is hopeless, why not? Of course I would!"_

_"Good, just reach out your hand and I'll do the rest."_

_"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?"_

_"I owe you back for destroying that robot back there."_

Jinx gasped, "_You are the person who was being chased?"_

_"Yeah, cut the chatter, I don't have much time to live, and I know you don't have much left either. So raise your palm out."_

Silently, Jinx hoped that this mystery person is telling the truth. She is not normally a religious person, but hell, after being stabbed by a steel rod and thrown into the depths of the deep; she basically made up five months of church mass prayers in a span of 2 minutes.

Jinx did what was instructed, _"I am ready, but I don't think my lungs could work any longer."_

The voice reassured her, "_Hold on. Now listen to me, make sure the blue light hits your hand. I'll be honest with you, your wrist is going to hurt like a bitch, but it's brief. The second you see a green light, click the button on the left side. Okay? Get ready here it goes!"_

Jinx keep her palm raised, trying to fight off the drowsiness overcoming her senses.She stared up in the eternal void, no light in sight to drop down from the heavens. She started to retract her palm back, when out of no where, a blue flash appeared, getting bigger and brighter in Jinx's eyes. She stuck out her hand with the greatest extent, the azure energy growing blinding, until sight was too painful to do.

The light crashed into Jinx's hand; the girl had no clue what was going on, she didn't know whether to be celebrating or worried. After the light made contact, the girl didn't do any of these actions, she instead screamed out in distress, as her hand felt a sensation never felt before. The feeling was compared to a branding iron buried beyond the skin, scorching through the muscle tissue and eroding the bone.

Jinx held her damaged wrist tightly until the tormenting feeling turned dull. She had to act quickly because at that moment she started to suffocate; the poor woman saw a green aura emitting from her wrist amulet.

_"Let's see if this person tells the truth." _ Jinx thought, as she pushed the button on the left side. Suddenly, she saw the green light illuminating her surroundings, revealing the sea creatures, the lands and the plants present in the ocean. Still overwhelmed by the sight, Jinx was only conscious for a second as the light burst out conically like an explosion, engulfing the girl and the land with millions and millions of emerald particles.

I-I-I-I-I-I

The man no longer struggled against the tentacles; his arms lost feeling a while back, and his eyes began to lose focus. He was going to drown, but despite the tragedy waiting to happen, he cracked a huge smile. A green light ascended from below and it covered both him and the robots. The robots imploded as it passed by and shot out into the universe. A second later, the water murdered the man; his body floated lifelessly to the surface.

I-I-I-I-I-I

_"I don't about this Jinx; the Titans are not weak like last time."_

_The slim, pale skinned woman grabbed a portion of her hair and styled it using the head bands. Mimicking the same method for the other portion, she beamed at her unique hair style. She spun around like a ballerina, turning back to the gigantic individual, "Don't worry Mammoth. With me on your side, the Teen Titans don't have a chance. We will be reinstated in the HIVE before you know it!"_

FLASH

_Raven's eyes flashed red, "By the way Jinxie, its Quote the Raven: **Nevermore**!"_

_She had the still-impaled staff under her control again, and with one twirl of the fingers, sent the staff (and the girl stuck to it) rocketing off the roof, flying towards the dark ocean waters._

_Jinx tried to charge a hex wave to help pull out the staff, but the descending speed was too fast, and quickly crashed into the water. The girl shouted in agony underwater; she almost felt her bones shattering like a mirror, unable to comprehend the thought that she was going to **die**._

FLASH

_Jinx's blood spurted out like a broken facet as Robin's staff embedded itself into the ribcage._

FLASH

_The pain was unbearable; the body reacted instantly and tried to save itself using its natural mechanisms. Pain was something Jinx praised; it was sign that she was still alive._

FLASH

_Jinx kneeled on the floor, the gaping hole in her chest affecting her movement significantly. She lifted her head straight into the crimson eyes of her strongest adversary. Raven laughed at the pathetic mage, and began increasing her height until she was about 30 feet tall; the tendrils of darkness sprouting out under the blue, cold cloak._

_Jinx's expression turned menacing, and tried to run after the gothic witch, but stopped noticing her closest team mates were withering in Raven's grasp._

_"Please, let them go…" Jinx whimpered; turning away slightly from Gizmo's and Mammoth's choking forms._

_Raven let out a laugh, "You fool. You were never strong in the first place. I'll let them go when you can stand a chance against me, or if you proclaim yourself as nothing."_

_Jinx's eyes filled with tears, "I… I am nothing! There are you happy, now let them go!"_

_"Repeat after me: I am a waste of oxygen. I deserve no existence. I only serve you, mistress Raven. "_

_"I…I am a waste of oxygen. I deserve no existence. I… I… I only serve you, mistress Raven. "_

_Raven laughed at the girl's words, "Good girl. Since you are mine now, you don't need your friends."_

_Two sources of screams emitted from Gizmo and Mammoth, the sound excruciating to the poor hex girl's ears. She pleaded to stop, but all was drowned out by her friends' yells._

SNAP!

_Raven let the lifeless vessels fall to the ground. Jinx lost her ability to breathe; she stared in disbelief at what happened. After letting her tears splash on the black floor, she grabbed her head and produced an earth shattering scream._

_The cloaked girl smirked, "I like how you sound when you are in pain. It feels so ecstatic. You shall feel it for an eternity." She started to tower of the cowering Jinx, letting the darkness devour the girl…_

"AHHHHHHH!" The girl sprung upright, her long pink hair swaying by itself. The girl's forehead was saturated in sweat, as she attempted to regain back her breathing. "It's only a dream. What the hell was that about! That was wrong on so many levels!" Jinx said but stopped to look at her surroundings. She was in a bed, suffering from a major headache and a weak pain coming from her wrist.

She looked at her right arm and saw the amulet attached firmly onto her skin. The circular object had a black screen with the numbers **9999.99 **on corner. She laid there confuse for a second, until the past memories quickly knocked down the door of uncertainty, "I was in the water… with that guy. This must be the amulet he threw at me! My wound! My chest wound!"

Jinx quickly threw off her blanket, and looked down at her grayish white chest to see a wide scar where the staff was lodged. She touched the spot, unable to understand how or what happened, "I…I am alive?" She shed tears; tears of appreciation, sobs of happiness, and finally, a whisper of "thank you" to the young man who promised her life.

She observed the room and found everything to be built in wood; surprisingly no technology was present like a television or a radio station. Jinx wondered to herself, _"Okay, this is definitely not like the usual Jump City house." _The room was decorated by flowers, tropical fruits and trophies of big fish. There was a window with a push up blinds, the sounds of chirping birds scattering around the roof. Jinx got off the bed, and proceeded to walk down the stairs, strangely feeling an unusual tingling on her body.

She put a hand over her leg and instantly blushed like a ripe tomato, "Oh my, I have no clothes. I almost walked in public naked, great first impression Jinx." She surveyed the place, but couldn't find her traditional blue and black jumper anywhere.

Trying to cover her nudity, the girl found some garments next to the bed. She picked up the clothing, and blushed that among some of the articles included intimate ones "If these fit perfectly, I am going to be very angry if the supplier is a man."

After finished dressing, Jinx studied her handiwork thanks to a large mirror in one of the corners. She didn't like the colors, but it's better than running around in her birthday suit. Jinx wore a strapless black top with a bright purple skirt. The skirt was long, flowing and covered her ankles. She twirled her fingers through her hair, and expressed a frown on how her pink hair suffered from gravity.

Jinx couldn't find a jar of gel or hairspray anywhere, so she had to settle with long hair. "At least I can make it straight" she muttered, grabbing a brush and straightening out the bangs until it was at competent. She threw her hair back, watching the pink strands stop at back length. The sorceress did her traditional whirl, with her hair flapping on its own, leaving the girl seeing light pink. "Argh, I hate long hair!" she yelled out, re-fixing the pink locks, and made her way down the stairs.

Jinx's stomach knotted; She is about to face reality. It was bad enough that she has no idea where she landed, but what was more disheartening was how the people will react to her. Even if the assumptions that this city is near a beach (hypothesizing that way the house is set up), there is still the chance, a very slim probability that Jinx landed into an alternate universe where the sulfuric fiery gaps of hell are outside this very house!

Jinx sighed at her idiotic thoughts, "Well, it could happen. Ah whatever."

The room downstairs was deserted; the only inhabitants were the shadows that entered with the help of the leaking sunrays. The gray-skinned female walked down slowly, admiring the different fixtures in the room. It looked like a lair or sort of a wizard. There were the mysterious jars pushed in the cabinet, the wind chimes hanging in the doorway to another room, and a big carpet containing an exquisite constricting serpent symbol in the middle. The girl's heart began to beat at an irregular pace, because it looks like theory two is becoming true. Jinx stepped in front of the door, tugging at her purple skirt, and looking at her black top. She hesitated for a few minutes before opening the door to a new beginning.

I-I-I-I-I-I

The moment she stepped outside, her senses were penetrated by the unique combination of cool breeze and radiant sunlight. She opened her mouth in awe at the environment itself: there was lush green vegetation cradled by the bluest sky that would be considered a clone of the ocean. Jinx stepped off the porch and walked around the small village, observing every inch of the island.

"Paradise?" she questioned to herself, looking at the atmosphere this "mystery" place. It was considered too perfect by her standards: A crowd of smiling people, a large faction of little children laughing and playing without a care in the world, and the sight of young teenagers gossiping near the beach relaxing endlessly. Also add in the beautiful tropic trees and amazingly comfortable weather in the equation, one could consider this as paradise.

The long pink haired lady continued her little own private tour around the place, when suddenly her arm was being pulled. The pressure applied to her arm was aggressive, one used by criminals for mugging purposes. Jinx turned around against her will and on instinct, retracted her free arm and did an elbow strike to the person's temple. The girl's exposed grey arm was blocked, and the intruder ducked down, sweeping her off the ground with his right leg.

Jinx's skull rattled lightly, staring up at the most beautiful crimson eyes she has ever seen. The medium built male glared back, towering over her seriously. The wind danced with his long black locks that made it move in various directions. She thought that he was involved in martial arts by the long loose black pants, and the matching gi he wore. Jinx kept her sights at the man, fascinated but at the same time wondering whether did guy was going to kill her for just walking around.

She was about to speak but was beat to the punch, "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and decided to take a walk outside. Is there something wrong with it?"

Standing at full height, it is obvious that this man was a little taller than Jinx, which slightly made her nervous.

He scoffed, "Look you, I don't know where you came from, but remember that I am watching you."

Jinx replied, "I am from Jump City! Where is this place anyway, Hawaii?"

"I see that you are trying to confuse me with places that don't exist huh? Admit it, you were the one who killed Abel and stole his astral reflex teleporter!" he screamed pointing at the trinket on Jinx's wrist.

Sure she was confused, but being considered guilty without stating facts sent her temper soaring, "WHAT?! For your information, I was given this by…"

"AHHHH!" A screamed broke the argument of both individuals. The gate was forced open, revealing a hulking mutated Rhino-looking beast barreling inside trampling several villagers. The men grabbed their arms, which consisted of most melee weapons and simple pistols, which unfortunately did little effect to stop the beast from continuing its murderous rampage.

The stranger male next to her sprung into action, "Damn! Another wild Armodrone! These animals! Stay here!"

Jinx ignored the command and ran over to the man's direction, watching him execute a twirling flip in mid-air followed by a striking downward kick. The beast growled temporarily, suffering from a mixed series of straight kicks and flips from the red-eyed individual. The Armodrone stomped on the earth, producing a shockwave that put everyone off-balance. The martial artist rolled to the side as the animal trampled its way through. The villagers retreated to a safe spot, watching the rushing large mammal go back towards the beach.

"My child! My child!" a middle age woman wailed, pointing at the crying little 7 year old girl too afraid to move.

"Crap! I got to get there!" the long haired fighter gasped, but the distance was too far away.

The beast's feet caused the Earth to rumble ecstatically, its eyes set on the little crumpled form on the ground.

The mother started to run onto the field, attempting to prevent the child's unfortunate fate.

The little girl closed her eyes and screamed loudly, raising its hand forward, as if she tried to make it go away like the "boogie man."

The animal came closer, the tremors more fierce, and its jaws unhinged open, preparing to devour its quick snack.

A heart beat.

Suddenly, a purple figure did a face first baseball-style leaped across the beast's path; the little girl was swept off her tiny feet as the figure embraced her with a defensive roll.

The next sound in the air was defining silence.

Everyone was shocked; especially the martial artist who accused her earlier.

The slim woman stood defiantly as the beast turned around annoyed at the missed opportunity. Her pink jewelling cat irises reflected against the sun, creating an odd destructive aura to it. The wind blew its long shimmering light-pink locks to one direction, adding the dangerous element to the individual.

Jinx bent down smiling at the sobbing tiny form clenching at her dress, "Its okay, go over to your mommy. Hurry up so you can go back to playing your games again." The adorable child silently nodded at the grey skinned girl, and then ran off to enter her mother's inviting arms.

Jinx's heart melted from the Kodak moment, which was regrettably cut short from the Armodrone running its path towards the light-cherry haired girl. Everyone in the village started to grab their weapons, warning the girl to seek shelter immediately. The beast's odor grew stronger as it made its way nearer Jinx, who merely raised a glowing pink palm, releasing the waves like a shotgun shell, "I command you to STOP this instance!"

The waves impacted at the Armodrone's legs, delaying the kinetic energy for a moment, causing one of the legs to trip onto the other. The surprised animal smacked his face hard on the ground; stars flying around its head from the definite impact. Jinx dashed forward, leaping high into the air with her leg right lifted high. She blushed for a moment, realizing that the updraft caused her skirt to lift up but there were more important matters right now. When she reached the apex of her jump, she rotated her hip a bit, and with a little help from gravity, executed a straight kick that stung the beast in the eye.

As Jinx landed, she took advantage at the animal's recovery, jumping on top of its head, flawlessly performing a front-flip, landing on the other side. She didn't waste a single second, running to the sandy shore with all her energy.

She didn't even have to turn around to know that the Armodrone was following her, she could tell by the ground tremors, "I almost didn't get to pull that off. Stupid skirt."

When she felt her feet being molded by the ground, Jinx swiftly confronted the charging killing machine, launching sand in every angle. She bent down and placed her palm directly on the sand; a shockwave of pink rippled out to the beast. Suddenly, a furious gale made its way to the beach, causing a large whirl wind to trap the animal in place, shooting its delicate eyes with the shore's sharp little grains. The beast was so overwhelmed by the small sand tornado that it laid down on the ground, covering its face with its two front legs.

After the tornado disappeared, the beast felt both embarrassed and irritated. It let out a piercing war scream, its eyes locked onto the beaming slender girl standing in the ocean bank. Jinx charged up another serving of hex energy, talking loudly to herself, "Ah you got all dirty! Allow me to help you wash up!" The mage swiped her hand toward the horizon and immediately ran out of the way. The beast's growling ceased upon seeing the ocean producing its own war cry, its waves rising more than 30 feet in the air. Armodrone's animal instincts told it to run, but it wouldn't run far, for the waves applied its Thor Hammer strength on it, instantly snapping the skeletal structure like twigs. After the giant wave fell down (which didn't hurt the village), all that was left of the beast is a lifeless form with dislocated limbs.

Jinx walked out to the light, finding the entire villagers staring directly at her. She shyly looked away from the uncomfortable looks, and began to retreat slowly.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

The group's eyes turned to the sound, finding a white cloaked elder woman applauding Jinx's show. Gradually, she made her way to the standing young hex princess, until she was within talking distance.

The strange woman waved away the others, and they obeyed the rule resuming their own business.

The man Jinx met earlier quietly dragged the dead carcass of the beast back into the marketplace.

Jinx studied the cloaked woman and predicted that she was about 80 years old. She smiled with gray eyes that shown hints of wisdom throughout her youth. However, Jinx couldn't help but shiver at the woman's weird cloak get-up was similar to Raven's.

The woman was first to speak, "I see that you are fully recovered. I was afraid you didn't make it from your serious wounds."

"Are you the one who healed me?"

The elder nodded, "Yes. I am also the one who gave you those clothes. My name is Teresa. I am sorry that I couldn't get your normal clothes back, they were in shambles when we found you onto the beach."

Jinx blushed at the fact there were more than one person who participated in the rescue, "We? As in more than one?"

"Haha yes. In fact, it was Shoma who carried you to my place for healing."

The girl's face morphed into 10 different shades of red at the thought a man carried her naked body to the house. What the woman said next just created a whole new meaning of blush, "Yes, you seemed to have met him earlier. He is the long haired 17 year-old who accidentally attacked you earlier."

Jinx's heart stopped; she almost died from embarrassment. Her face changed contrast from light red to the darkest red compared to an apple. She clenched her fists together, and calmly changed the subject, "Funny. Anyway, I humbly thank you for everything you have done for me. I am sorry Abel is dead; I heard that he was from this village. But assure you that I give my eternal thanks to him and you forever."

The elder woman smiled, "Yes, I know Abel is gone. He was such a good young man. But if he gave you the astral reflex, then you must have been one special girl."

Jinx accepted the compliment, and then looked at the circular object still attached to her wrist. She tried to give it a pull but it sent a wide range of painful receptors that caused her to shout.

Teresa looked utterly confused at what was happening, "What are you trying to do child?"

"I am trying to give this back to you. I know this is Abel's and you would probably want it back as a memento."

Teresa giggled, "But you need that amulet. Aren't you going to live here with us?"

Jinx politely replied, "I appreciate the offer but I have a home already. It is in Jump City at the HI… academy. If you could point me at the right direction or maybe an airport, I will be on my way."

Teresa let out a hearty laugh which put a questioning look on Jinx's face, "Jump City? Young child, those ruins haven't existed for a long time."

Her words made Jinx's mouth fall off, "Wait… What do you mean?"

"Didn't Abel tell you the warp date before you activated it?"

Jinx meekly shook her head.

It was now Teresa's turn to turn red, "Child, this is the year **2154**. It is 50 years since the mainland war."

The lungs of the slender sorceress suddenly expired of oxygen. She remained fixated on the sand; her legs no longer have the strength to keep her standing. Jinx's eyes brimmed with tears, still astonished at the informational bombshell dropped upon her, _"I am…I... did she just say 150 years… in the future?"_

Preview of the next chapter:

Jinx shouted, "What do you mean I can't go back into my time? What do you mean I DON'T EXIST? How can there be a world without a _Hot Topic? _AHHHH! I was expecting floating cars, food pills, and green zeroes and ones by now. Not a society straight out of _Gilligan's Island._"

Everyone in the room just stared as if her brain was sucked out of her ears.

Shoma couldn't help but whisper in Teresa's ear, "So this is our savior?"

"Yes she is Shoma."

"Then I better go train. When I die and see Abel in the afterlife, I can kick his ass for causing the world to end."

Author's note: Constructive Criticism is accepted. Please review if you want to.


	4. Beginnings and Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and the original characters.

** Time after Eternity**

Jinx walked around in her 50th circle, struggling with the many thoughts gnawing at her brain. Ten minutes ago, she realized a few things: Jump City is gone; Gizmo and Mammoth are probably dust, so she was **alone**. She grabbed her hair, feeling the desire to rip it out the roots; a sight puzzling to Teresa and Shoma sitting in the living room.

Jinx shouted, "What do you mean I can't go back into my time? What do you mean I DON'T EXIST? How can there be a world without a _Hot Topic? _AHHHH! I was expecting floating cars, food pills, and green zeroes and ones by now. Not a society straight out of _Gilligan's Island._"

Everyone in the room just stared as if her brain was sucked out of her ears.

Shoma couldn't help but whisper in Teresa's ear, "So this is our savior?"

"Yes she is Shoma."

"Then I better go train. When I die and see Abel in the afterlife, I can kick his ass for causing the world to end."

Jinx collapsed on a nearby chair, thinking about the loneliness, the thought that she is now a stranger without anyone there to make her laugh, smile, or even to fight. Though she hated it, Jinx was starting to even miss the emotionless, sarcastic, Goth queen.

After Shoma left the room, Teresa sat in a chair across from the young woman. Her eyes filled with comfort, a look of understanding, a motherly gaze that soothes the soul of a terrified naïve individual.

She was first to speak, "Child, I know it is hard to accept this, but you…you have to."

Jinx let out a weak sob, "I know… I am just stressed from everything."

The young sorceress continued, "I just don't understand. You tell me that there is no way I can go back to my home. It also didn't help you telling me that I am now a ** ghost **or something."

Teresa sighed, "I am sorry, miss…"

"Jinx."

"Jinx… I seemed to be unfamiliar with your wild reaction and accidentally let out some information that I thought you already knew. It is my fault. Please forgive me."

Jinx raised her head, revealing a pair of glossy, pink eyes. She happily wiped away the tears, "No, you shouldn't… It is my fault, besides you have done more for me than I ever imagined."

The elder woman expressed a warm smile, "If you wish, I can answer any questions you may have."

The young teen let out a defeated sigh, "More than you would think."

"Try me. You don't know the meaning of the word until you sat down with Abel." Teresa chuckled lightly, gripping Jinx's hand for a second in a concerned way.

Reflecting the same expression, Jinx nodded and started to quench her curiosity, "First thing's first, what happened to the world? I don't see any tall skyscrapers, urban neighborhoods, or any technological advances?"

Teresa took a deep breath, "Ah, yes history. As far as I learned from the historical archives, the lands were created by an enormous aerial ship called the "Elysian." My father and mother were inhabitants on that ship."

Jinx gasped, "How can a vessel create islands?"

"Well the response I received as a little girl was that the directors were "Gods." She giggled at the past ignorance, "When I turned older, I snuck into my father's room and discovered information copies from the archives. Supposedly, this man made space ship was stocked with plant data, animal DNA, and pseudo-fake material used as a substitute for land. I couldn't believe that my "home" contained unbelievable advances."

"Your home? How many did this "Elysian" house?"

Teresa smiled, "More than 20 million people, but then again, this figure is only an estimate."

The young woman's hair spurted out in surprise, "20 million? But why did they create lands…unless…"

"I did not hear any history on this, but supposedly the "Old world" was too sinful for re-establishing the new Utopia. I think the only way we can find out about the years before Elysian is if someone were still alive today to tell about it. But that was a long time ago."

Jinx's eyes turned glazed and moody, _"The old world? It has to be the main continents. If the Elysian re-created the new lands, that means something bad happened during my time: nuclear war? Holocaust?"_

Teresa continued, "So, the ship flew out near the ends of the earth to find the "Perfect" place. When that place was established, the directors landed on the blue, murky, water and went to work. It was a long process that took about 10 or more years to create. But eventually, since their inventions operated with little or no flaws, they created the "New World."

The elder woman walked over to a book, and opened it up. Jinx looked at the picture, revealing to be a map. The map contained a large mass of land on the far right, which reciprocated with another large land on the left corner. On the bottom of the connecting the two parts were a series of tiny islands. The same could be said about the top half, resulting in weird circle design.

Teresa pointed at the left corner land, "This is where you are currently. It is on the bottom tip near the ocean and the first small island. It is called, "Taman."

Jinx admired the map, "Interesting design I must say."

Teresa said, "Yes, the inhabitants were gracious and gave their thanks to the directors. They ordered everyone to scatter and fill up the spaces of their creations. Over time, many cities formed and remained heavily populated. It was really considered a true "Utopia" that is until things changed."

The attentive listener couldn't help but wince by the grave tone of the last two words, "What happened?"

The woman sighed, fearful of opening old memories, "Professor Chambers happened. He was a descendant from a family of well known computer scientists. He recalled the painful suffering of his father and grandfather because in the Old world, supposedly civilizations killed themselves. He figured that the reason behind the Old world's destruction was because civilizations traded resources to each other that enabled newer weapons, newer technology, and so on."

Jinx listened intently as the woman continued, "He insisted that other cultures should not get these advances because they could easily use them for starting wars. So what he did was reward his city with the gifts of technological evolution while everyone else gets absolutely nothing."

"This of course wasn't left unchecked. Many cities from faraway lands were outraged at this act, but by the time they tried to rebel against Chambers' plans, the civilization was very powerful. Photon Cannon tanks, cloaking armor, laser rifles, etc. The other places couldn't compete with the weaponry of "Saint Marie."

Jinx raised her brow, "Saint Marie?"

"Yes, it was a metropolis named after his wife Marie. Anyway, the SM wasn't oppressive; they let the other places resume their own business. But the problem was that the cities simply could not expand; the SM abused their transporting vehicles to the fullest; gaining more and more resources over time. Instead of attacking it individually, the rest of the world decided to pool their funds together and rise up against them. Unfortunately, even with this more powerful second attempt, the SM quickly ended it. By this time Chambers was outraged by the constant rebellions taking place so he decided to take control. His solution was "GOD." Not the divine figure as you read in the Bible, but a massive machine that records all the activity of people within its influence. Basically like an eye in the sky."

Jinx's eyes widen, "That means he knows what is going on right now?"

"Haha, well not anymore, but in the past it did grip its iron control over the entire New World. No one was safe from the eyes of GOD; in fact there were some instances people were executed out of sheer suspicion of committing a crime. Fortunately for us, Chambers was a human and even humans invent things with flaws: the machine required tremendous amounts of energy in order to run at maximum efficiency. The only minerals that have enough to quench its thirst are these weird crystal hybrids called Carbonibylis. When melted down by a high temperature, they can be used as a fuel source, heat source, and others. This mineral was the spine of the SM power."

The elder woman used this opportunity to take a sip from her tea cup. Lots of important events occurred for the last 100 or so years. Why not start from the beginning? She smiled at Jinx, who looked like a highly interested little kid; it seemed to her that one minor distraction could spell the end for the entire world. The sight was funny in Teresa's eyes.

"Since minerals are not unlimited, over assumption caused shortages later on. The lack of Carbonibylis meant the loss of control, and predictability the fall of Saint Marie. Therefore, they needed to alter the machine to run on another source. This is where **Warp** comes in."

"You see… Warp was one of the brilliant scientists working for SM. He is one of those who helped create the computer observatory. He spent most of his days researching and trying to fix God's power problem. He found the solution from an old record: The clock of eternity. According to specs, the clock got its name because the contraption has the ability to stay active forever. He thought that the clock holds the secret for unlimited power, and if the secret is unlocked, GOD could harness that energy and remain superior."

Jinx nodded silently, continuing to listen to the woman's information, "The problem was that the clock no longer existed in the year 2104. So he researched the dynamics of quantum mechanics, and with the large funding by his side, he was able to find out a way to rip the fabric of time and space, therefore traveling back in the year 2003."

Jinx gasped, "2003! That is where I am from! Well almost, just one year older."

Teresa chuckled, "Ah, so its 2004! Haha, you are older than me!"

Jinx gave the woman an irritated look. Teresa quickly continued, "Anyway, the entire empire's fate rested on Warp's shoulders, and figured it to be a success, since he was bestowed with the latest weapons at the time. But something unexpected happened: He **never** came back with the clock; he **never** came back at all."

Jinx smirked, "He probably didn't realize that it doesn't matter how good your weapons are, it depends on the skill of the beholder."

"Perhaps that is the case, but nobody knows for sure. Shortly after Warp's no-show, a mystifying woman appeared in the shadows. She wore an all white-cape and cloak, enchanted with powers that equal those of an archangel. She had ultra-powerful strength; she was able to pick up large tank vehicles with ease and decimate armies in a single bound. The Saint Marie army was never prepared for this single individual. GOD even tried conjuring up natural disasters in attempt at stopping her but with power issues, it didn't do very much. It was either attack or lose defense. Never both."

"The woman led the rebel squad in the city's invasion, which resulted in Chamber's death, and a significant reactor explosion that severely limiting the power grid. It was only a matter of time before GOD shut itself down due to this malfunction, and during that time, the rebels raided the defenseless buildings, stealing everything from weapons to scientific discoveries. But when the power grid went back online with GOD's power restored, it set off neutron bombs within its own vicinity, forcing our rebels to retreat. The cloaked woman was never seen again. Nobody knows whether she is alive or dead to this day."

Jinx's eyes loss its ability to blink upon this information, _"A woman in a white cloak. No… It can't be, Raven's cloak is blue, but then again maybe she decided to have a change in fashion." _"Was this woman purple haired and has a red jewel in her forehead?"

Teresa suspiciously looked at the time traveling visitor, "Hmm… We never saw the person's face. It was always shrouded by the cloak. Does this remind you of a past friend?"

The word "friend" stabbed her in the chest, "No… Not really a friend… just someone I know. Anyway… if GOD no longer controls the world why not just go in town guns blazing?"

"Well, it does not monitor the world but still has control over the entire city of Saint Marie. And plus with their defenses reinforced, we would suffer major causalities. Anymore questions you wish to ask?"

Jinx replied, "How did Abel get a cool device like this?" she pointed at the circular amulet integrated on her wrist.

The elder woman nodded her head, "Ah, that story. Well after the war, the rebel towns destroyed all teleporters and many citizens from SM fled and moved out here. One of them is a scientist named Cecilia. She was intrigued by Warp and wanted to mimic the same thing, but didn't want it to fall into the empire's hands because at this time, the leadership changed hands to a more corrupted individual. Abel was a kid who rescued Cecilia when she was on the run; they quickly became friends and he helped her with the research. From what I heard, both of them tested out their finished product and actually worked. Unfortunately, when the portal reopened to our time, only Abel came back, sporting the amulet."

"Did she die?" Jinx sadly asked.

"According to Abel, she did. That experience really affected him. He turned from a carefree young man to a serious, determined protector. Really something, I must tell you. At first the amulet only did time travel, but gradually, he added more features to it. One of them is protection over GOD's power. With that thing on, one with a powerful gift can finally bring peace to this land. Even now, the zealots of Saint Marie are still a formidable force. We weakened them, but that is all we did; we didn't defeat them."

The woman pushed back her pink locks, "So…that is why you want me to stay? You want me to be involved in war?"

Teresa frowned, "I know it is unfair to put you in the fray, but I guess this is the price to pay for your life. I am not going to force you to do this. I just want you to realize that it will probably make Abel happy if you did help. Probably make Kris happy also…

"Kris?"

"Oh I am sorry, Kris is Abel's girlfriend. The poor girl was crushed when she saw the amulet on you. Out of everyone, she is probably the one who knows all the operations of the device."

Jinx felt a downtrodden feeling in her heart. She knows how it was to lose someone you love; the pain that never heals, fate mocking her constantly whenever she notices the empty space that is supposed to be filled. Life is never fair, "Where is…Kris?"

Teresa studies Jinx for a second and then points out, "She is at the grave site on the north side. There will be a place surrounded by a sea of trees. That is where you will find her at this time."

The young woman straightened out her dress, "Thank you eldest one. I appreciate you shedding the light for me about this situation. My decision is still vague; I don't mean to disrespect you in any way, but…I just feel like going back home. Now if you excuse me…"

The pink haired maiden politely left the premises. The old woman sighed as the image disappeared, "Another soul balancing on the sides of good or evil?"

**--9999.99--**

Jinx followed the road and found a grass filled opening. The one path led into a circular area that was surrounded by a close set of swaying tropical trees. The combination of the plant life helped create the borders that closely resembled a sea. The cold breeze made her shiver; the sun was beginning to sleep, taking the warmth with it, while waiting for the moon to send out its cold spells.

Jinx hesitantly walked further into the place, noticing the neat row of grey rock on each side. Some had angelic statues, while some contained a design of a small child. Nevertheless, it saddens her much to see the dates on several grave stones; the individuals died so young, it reminded her of someone: herself.

The girl kept going until she reached a small set of stairs, and saw another teenager kneeling down in front of a goddess statue. Gulping, Jinx narrowed the gap doing her best to keep the noise at an almost silent minimum.

It didn't work however, "Did you come here to pay respects to Abel?" the voice sounded like honey laced with drops of sadness.

Unsure of what to say, Jinx played with one of her pink bangs, "Yes…if that is okay with you, Kris."

The girl stood up, turning around to face the sorceress. Kris was about the same height as Jinx, showing off a nice dark brown skin color. With the help of the wind, her red dress moved towards the hex woman's direction as if it called out to her. An orange bandana concealed most of her ebony hair, but most were sticking out from back in an uneven, but elegant way. Kris looked like a traveling gypsy, or a seventeen year-old fortune teller. Jinx's pink feline eyes clashed with the teenager's hazel ones; no words were said; only the occasional laughter from the wind was heard.

Kris moved to the side, allowing Jinx to approach the gravestone. Jinx moved forward, kneeling down murmuring a short prayer. She didn't know how to feel right now. On one hand she feels happy that the man saved her life, but then again the thought of never going back home really sucks. She felt water drip out of her eyes. How foolish is it to feel hatred over the person that gave her a second chance. As she traced the numbers etched into the stone, she knew that this was a debt, a debt that had to be paid, _"There is something about the human psyche; though no payback is asked, one cannot help but feel it as a requirement."_

"So you are the new Time savior…" Kris spoke in a near-whisper tone.

Jinx sighed turning around, "Yes I am. It is the least I can do for what your boyfriend gave me. In fact, I don't think anything I do will ever compare to it. He's a very good man."

Kris broke out a small smile, "You are wrong. He is the perfect man. Well almost, if he isn't in his lecherous stage. But yeah, he was both strong and intelligent. He taught me everything about the Reflex on your wrist."

Jinx stared at the black screen, "That's great because even I don't know about this thing. Some savior I am."

The girl squinted her brown eyes at her, "Abel didn't teach you how to use it before he died?"

"Well considering the extreme circumstances at the time, he didn't have…" Jinx trailed off biting her lip.

Kris caught on to this, her eyes begging, "You…were there when he died?"

"Please Kris I…"

"Tell me. Please… I have to know." The girl stammered, wiping her eyes from the hot tears spilling away.

Jinx's eyes drowned into her sadness, "He was in the ocean at the time. There were three of these strange robot orb things chasing him in the deep. I was thrown out into sea and he was being attacked. So I helped him out with one of them, and while I was dying, he threw the reflex to me and told me to push the green button. I am sorry that I didn't get them all."

Kris giggled, "That is so like him, act now and ask questions later."

The gypsy girl stared and smiled at Jinx. The pink haired girl didn't know how to react at her expression, and blushed uncomfortably. She didn't know whether it was a look of admiration or love. It was silly to even think that these were physical love, but Jinx is not really sure. It is no longer 2004, but who knows. Kris still beamed with the magnificent grin, walked over to the monument, and kissed the etched name slightly, "Don't worry dear; I'll help out your little friend."

"Help me?"

The brown skinned girl said, "Yeah, you are going to follow Abel's role aren't you?"

The sky started to darken, allowing Jinx to be mesmerized at the beautiful red-yellow painting on the horizon, _"Now I know why it's good to be alive." _ She put her hands on her sensually curved hips, "Of course! I can't let Abel down!"

Kris stifled another giggle, "I never got your name… unless you want me to call you Pinky."

Jinx reached out her hand, "Name's Jinx, it's not my real name, but that's what I go by."

"Jinx… it suits the power you showed off in the Armodrone battle. Well pleased to meet you. Like I said before, Abel taught me about the inner workings of the reflex, so I can teach you how to use it."

The grey skinned woman shivered, "Thanks, say lets go back in the house. It's pretty cold."

Her companion nodded, "It is; especially in my clothes." She pointed at Jinx's purple skirt and strapless black top.

Jinx's mind exploded, "Wait… all these clothes are yours?"

Kris' brown eyes twinkled in the light before walking away, "Yeah especially my underwear."

Her skin went from pale to colorful in five seconds, "At least it wasn't a man. Then again, I don't know your girlfriend's sexual preference but if what I think is right; I know that you must have been **really **happy Abel." She smiled and waved at the monument one last time before following the fading figure.

**--9999.99--**

The two girls stood at the gate, turning around to Teresa one last time.

The elder woman gave them both a knapsack filled of various foodstuffs and such, "Thank you again Jinx. Make sure that Kris stays out of trouble. Now, the one thing we don't know is **why** Abel traveled back in time. Jinx told me that there were SM Robot punishers chasing him, so that means he must have been in Saint Marie."

Kris replied, "So first things first, we have to go upward and somehow enter dangerous territory."

Teresa disagreed, "Not really. Take it slow, you said that Abel was doing some trading among that path, so it's better to stop by the cities and find out some information."

Jinx nodded, "Yes there could be witnesses who saw him last."

Kris sighed, "Okay, we will keep it slow. Besides I don't think that Noah knows yet about the reflex."

The pink haired partner asked quickly, "Noah?"

"He is the latest descendent of the Chambers family. So he is the ruler of Saint Marie right now."

Teresa changed the subject, "Oh right! Here take this." The aged woman gave Jinx a small bag of coins, "You'll need money, so use it wisely."

Jinx showed off another shining smile, "I don't know how to ever repay you…"

"It is I who should be speaking such words. Now you should go, getting to Galensberg will **require **lots of time. Remember that since there is a festival going on up there, you two must get there before the gate closes. Once the gate closes, there is no way to get in. This place is important because Abel told me it was his first stop. Now be careful and good luck."

The two girls each hugged the matron tightly, and proceeded north away from Taman.

**--9999.99--**

"I see. So time travel is just different chemical reactions?"

Kris nodded, "Yes, you see teleporters give off a certain chemical whenever it is used. Those chemicals are absorbed into the ground. Over time, the spot absorbs so much that the ground is saturated in it. Since the reflex releases a wave that reacts with these teleporter run offs, it puts the individual in the process, therefore traveling him and the people back into time."

Jinx's eyes swirled, "Pretty complicated. What I don't understand is how I was able to go to your time without these chemical hotspots."

The brown girl skipped along the rocks on the side of the road, "Oh you must be talking about the Recall feature. You can always go back into your time at any place, because as you teleport, it leaves an energy signature. When you want to return, the reflex searches for that signature and it will fling you back to your time."

The hex princess listened while surveying the beautiful earthly environment. She couldn't help but think that Mother Nature must be jealous at the human's work. The girl looked at the reflex screen; it contained a zoom able map, a map of the recently found teleport spots (Kris mentioned that there are more) with small information on the gate destination. It was very helpful, but she was confused at the six digit numbers on the corner.

She decided to ask the master, "Kris, what are these numbers?"

Kris continued her skipping, "Oh that is the shield battery. You see, the time travel process really could hurt the fragile human body with its cell-killing radiation materials. So Abel installed a shield that will protect you during the process. With every time warp, the number decreases. When it reaches zero, then it will no longer protect you from the harmful radiation. Very painful I heard."

Jinx winced, "Great… just what I need: Jewelry that kills. Girl's best friend my ass."

Kris laughed at the girl's joke when suddenly she spotted a fallen body nearby. She gasped, "Jinx, follow me!"

The two ran to the body, noticing it to be a heavily brown cloaked woman. Jinx put two fingers to the neck to find a pulse, "She's alive, and that's good. Let's try waking her up." The sorceress pushed the body slightly, resulting in a loud, screeching scream.

Kris covered her ears, "Hey can you shut the hell up!"

The fallen figure cowered, turning off her voice box. She slowly stood up, exposing a small bit of brown hair. The girl's complexion was peach, probably in her post-adolescent stage, and the cloak shook lightly from her shivering state.

Jinx cautiously approached her, "We are not here to hurt you. We just wanted to make sure you are okay."

The girl stammered, "I…I…want to go home… but I can't because a large beast chased me away from my path."

Kris' voice filled with compassion, "I see…you don't have any weapons to protect yourself?"

"No… I dropped it during mid chase. It was during the dead of night so I have no idea where I am."

"You are about 10 miles to Taman."

The brown eyed girl's words caused a spark to ignite the panic gene within the slim druid looking female, "Oh no! I will never reach the Citadel now!"

Hazel eyes vibrated from the surprising information, "You are from the **Citadel of the Sun**! Wow, very rare to find you guys out here."

Jinx felt it was perfect time to make her presence known, "What is the Citadel?"

The young nun boasted, "It is a holy city who praises the goddess **Terra: **the ** blonde** warrior heroine who **flew** down from the clouds to save our city during the Saint Marie invasion. She resides out in the temple, revealing the inner spirituality of every individual, cleansing their soul from the misdeeds, and teaching them the true, more peaceful, way of life."

Kris turned to her companion, "Yeah very hardcore. No regular person has ever seen her face."

Jinx couldn't help but be surprised by this fact, "Cool. It must be a great blessing to meet with someone as powerful as that."

"Yes it is… but…but… you can meet her too!"

"What? How? We are outsiders," exclaimed the gypsy girl when her heart decided to perform a mini mosh pit with her ribcage.

"Well… If you can act as my bodyguards you can meet her. I sense a magical aura within your pink haired friend here, and I can sense that you know a little magic yourself.

Jinx turned to Kris for confirmation. She didn't even mention anything about magic. Kris ignored her partner's puzzling expression and answered, "I am impressed. Well, we would but… the Citadel is about a 90 mile detour from Galensberg, right Jinx?"

She looked at her reflex with an agreement, "Yeah it is, we have to reach the festival before it closes."

The shrouded youth pleaded like a lost kitten, "Please! You must help me! I will pay you if you want money! The information I gathered must be delivered to Terra immediately!"

"I don't know… what do you think Jinx?"

Jinx pushed her long hair back, and tugged at her purple skirt, "I don't know Kris. Something in my gut tells me that this **Terra **person is very important, but then again, we can't waste any time going to Galensberg."

Silence soon enveloped the trio, which caused the hairs to stand up on Jinx's neck. She tried to look at Kris for an opinion, but she remained silent, as if she was waiting for the leader to make a decision. _"Great just Great. Who knew that being a Time savior required making difficult decisions?"_

**--9999.99 END--**

Author's note: Constructive Criticism is accepted. Please review if you want to.

For the people who reviewed my fic, thank you deeply.

Since interaction rocks, I figured that I should let people decide on the outcomes. That and I also believe in the premise **"every action has a consequence."**

So let it begin:

What should Jinx do?

**A: escort the druid girl to the Citadel, possibly missing the entrance to the festival.**

**B: Reject the girl's offer and continue heading to Galensberg, missing an opportunity to meet this "Terra" person.**

**If you need hints here they are: **

** 1) Remember what time period this is.**

** 2) In Romeo and Juliet, there is a special conversation when referring to "names"**

**Those are the hints if you want to know if this Terra is really the blonde earth mover, or just another person named Terra, there are also more hints in the druid girl conversation.**

**This one won't cause the world to end; it's just for fun… hehe**

**J**


	5. The Meeting and The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and the original characters.

** Time after Eternity**

_"Where am I?" _thought the pink haired woman as she looked at her surroundings. It was dark, very dark. This was a place where light is devoured by the overwhelming shadows. Jinx tried to emit her usual glow from her hand, but it refused to work. "Why…what…" she stammered, when suddenly a cone of light, like a spotlight, broke through the gloominess, revealing a large oval mirror.

Jinx's eyes scrunched up, "A mirror? What is going on?" She started to walk, but not before looking down, noticing her usual black and blue slim jumper on her person. She ran her hand through the fabric, stretching her arm, admiring the sight.

"My own clothes! Finally!" The ash skinned maiden adored the threads, making her way towards the mirror. While Jinx slowly reached nearer to the vanity object, a series of spotlights marked the girl's trail. She ignored the suspicious lighting and continued towards the mirror. Jinx loved fashion and keeping a healthy image was part of her several hobbies.

She giggled at the thought, now standing in front of the mirror. The young sorceress' blood froze at the reflection staring back from the glass. The image scared her down to the bones, mocking her soul and existence. The reflection had the similar fine grey ash skin, slender curves, and fair bone structure, but there was a noticeable difference: It was Raven.

"No. No…" the terrified Jinx shook in denial, staring at the girl's purple hair and eyes mimic her expressions. She covered her face, starting to sob; the quivering figure refused to see it. Without warning, the girl heard a malice voice chucking throughout the colorless dimension.

Jinx turned back at the mirror, only to see her own reflection copying every movement. She gradually moved close to the point where her nose almost touched the delicate crystal surface, studying her own features. "It is just a lapse of sanity." Jinx assured herself, and smiled. Striking one last vain pose, Jinx smirked and turned her heels away.

The girl took one step, and then stopped suddenly. Her eyes were the size of planets, her soul almost jumped out the mouth from the touch. Bullets poured down from her forehead, while the grey feminine hand gently rubbed her neck and collar bone. She couldn't move; the legs shut down and refused to listen to her brain that was shouting out commands to run.

Unfortunately Jinx didn't listen to common sense. She froze as if Medusa just looked at her. The young girl gulped when an eerie, yet familiar, euphoric-filled voice burned into her ears, "How hurtful, you forgot about me already?" Slowly she turned her head to the mirror, and gasped at the violet haired girl's red, burning eyes.

The evil Raven image bore an almost perverted smile, "I will make sure you never forget…" The speed was incredible for a counter reaction, as black tendrils shot out the mirror, constricting Jinx's neck and arms.

The hex princess struggled, clawed, and pleaded for mercy, but nobody was there to listen. In fact nobody was there, nobody cared for her anyway. While Jinx's body was disappearing gradually into the mirror, she whimpered a name that barely escaped her lips, "Mommy…"

And here came the usual scream…

** --9999.99—**

"Jinx! Jinx! Wake up!" said the worried young woman, desperately shaking her companion to return back to reality.

The girl rolled violently inside the makeshift tent, until she forced open her pink eyes, breathing loudly and haggardly. She felt her night shirt (borrowed from Kris) drenching in sweat, the shredded pink hair stuck in a state of chaos, and it was the look of terror that sent Kris' heart pummeling. Kris kneeled down to eye level, moving the wet pink strands away from Jinx's face.

The girl placed her hands on Jinx's shoulders, voice tinged with sadness, "It's okay, you were having a nightmare."

She didn't know what happened for a second, but when Jinx felt the touch, she withdrew away and stood up abruptly. Jinx ignored the girl's worried look, "Thanks Kris, I am sorry that I scared you… is it time to continue up to the Citadel?"

Kris bit her lip, silently rejecting the subject change, but decided to leave it alone, "Yes, Rachel (the druid girl's name) said it is about 1 more day until we reach the city."

Jinx agreed, smoothing out the wrinkles on the lent black top and purple skirt, "Just give me a few seconds to get ready. I'll meet you outside."

Jinx's partner let out a barely audible, "yeah" and walked out the tent, meeting with a distraught cloaked female.

"Is Lady Jinx alright?"

Kris rubbed her eyes, "Yeah she's cool. It was only a nightmare."

The response satisfied the Rachel's curiosity, and then she proceeded to absently cover her black hair with a red bandanna, _"I hope it's only a nightmare; that sounded like she was being killed from the inside. Do me a favor dear and pray for us." _

** --9999.99—**

After enduring several beasts, torturously humid temperatures, and being crammed in a small tent with two other girls, Jinx was finally relieved to see the Citadel gates from a distance. The little escort trip took roughly 4 days, and since it was way off the trail to Galensberg, well the odds of making the festival is pretty slim.

Then again, Kris made a good point stating that the information gathering could be done after the special event is over. Whatever is the case, Jinx could not wait to finish this hike; she, like the other teens from the year 2004, relied on a complex machine called an automobile for transportation. Right now, she would kill for a Hugo, or even a Pinto.

The girls looked in wonder, as they stood in front of the opened stone gateway. Jinx began to walk through, only to be blasted back by a force of unseen energy. The fallen girl rubbed her butt from the hard fall, "What the hell? That is some security system!"

Rachel blushed behind her grey cloaked hood, "I am sorry Miss Jinx; I thought the eye was purified.

Kris turned to the girl, "What is the eye?"

The female disciple pointed upward to the blue orb embedded into the middle of the arch, "The stone is contains powerful psychic energies that is released in waves at a daily basis. It is to keep the regulars out of the premises." The girl pulled out a red jewel necklace and held it out in between the entrance way. With a loud CHING! Sound, the orb twirled in 10 revolutions, changing the color from blue to bright yellow. Rachel smiled to her outsider friends, "I welcome you to the Citadel of the sun."

Jinx and Kris each cautiously walked inside, following the guide closely. The town itself consisted of small square houses made of brick stones. It contained the usual places that made a town operational, such as market places, Inns, and schools. Jinx felt uncomfortable from the strange stares and looks of the common townspeople. Everyone either male or female wore black hooded cloaks as if they belonged to a Raven fan club.

The thought of Raven opened a brief flashback to the nightmare she experienced earlier, which caused the young woman to shiver temporarily. Kris didn't notice this as she heavily focused on the large masses of grey figures, "Everyone here took fashion tips from Teresa."

Rachel giggled, "You mean the elder Teresa? Where do you think she lived after escaping SM?"

"Really, she's one of the blessed? Should have seen the hints, I mean she is the only one on the island who wears those weird cloaks; even when temperatures hit over 90." Kris exclaimed, feeling excited to be meeting one of the famous figures only heard in stories.

Rachel pointed out towards the horizon, revealing a large temple up on a mountain top. The tourists' eyes followed the direction, and awed at the large white structure with a red shining dome. Before the two could comment about the sight, they looked ahead to find a set of three long stairways leading to the destination. Though Rachel had no problem with this, Jinx thought otherwise, _"I REALLY miss cars and elevators."_

** --9999.99—**

When they entered the temple, the sight looked absolutely breathtaking: There were white stone pillars on both sides, each inscribed with a language unfamiliar to Jinx and Kris. The clear red dome created a perfect 360 degree circular light covering the exact specifications of the stone-etched sun design on the floor. Factions of subjects scurried about, escorting their children to one of the candle-filled statues for spiritual purposes. Jinx's eyes bathed in the structural design eye candy while following the druid girl to the upper levels.

During their flight up, Rachel gave brief introductions of the various rooms. The Library, a storage room, and a fairly impressive weapon collection, though the ironic thing is that the druids practice pacifistic ideals. The further they went, the more eerie the hallways became, with disintegrating white candles being the only source of light.

Kris shook the arm of her fellow partner, "Is it just me or do you have the feeling a mind-eating zombie will burst out the walls and attack us?"

Jinx couldn't believe what she heard, "Hmmm… no doesn't feel like that movie, _ House of the Dead_. Besides this place is more expensive which means more production value."

Kris giggled, "A movie? I haven't heard that word in a long time. People here call it a motion story. And just to mention, a typical horror movie here involves a bunch of kids wearing bad make up with stop and edit time sequences. Trust me, after what you watch here, you'll be begging to see even the worst movies from your time."

"I didn't know you have television down here? What about GOD?"

"What I heard is that while raiding SM, someone stole large amounts of technological equipment. After that it didn't take long to set up a complex network of visual entertainment. The only problem is that it is only available in the rich areas. Taman is very rural area; Abel and I would travel to the urban cities in the north to watch movies and such."

Jinx was impressed, "Wow, I just learned something new today."

The women's conversation stopped by a shushing gesturing coming from their guide. They faced forward, finding themselves in a medium room where the sun illuminated the entire area that was filled with an assortment of colorful flowers. Rachel motioned the girls to follow, and they walked up, stopping upon noticing a red hooded individual humming an unknown tune.

Showing the utmost respect, Jinx and Kris remained silent, allowing Rachel to speak, "Excuse me honorable one, I wish to speak to you, it is of high importance."

The crimson fabric blurred with the figure's sudden twirl. The face was still hidden but the red dress exposing briefly under revealed it to be a female. Jinx noticed that this person is pretty tall. Taller than herself, she estimated the height to be equal as Slade's.

The figure moved into the sunlight, a wide smile crept within the covering darkness, "You are not bothering me friend. If it is very important, then I have all the time in the universe to listen."

Rachel bowed down shortly before speaking, "Terra, I found out that more than 200 individuals wish to learn under your teachings, and they are willing to pay for a more secure route since there has been conflicts concerning IC. They are enthusiastic to leave 3 days ago, but because of a beast attack, it took longer to get here."

The girl named Terra put a hand gently on Rachel's cheek, "Oh… well that business can wait. The important thing is your health. Are you hurt? Do you need medical assistance?"

Rachel shook her head, "No I am fine, and all thanks to these brave warriors standing before me."

Jinx saw the woman turn towards her compatriot, who in return beamed and blushed from the recognition. When Terra faced her, she could have sworn the figure drew back in fear or some sort. She didn't know this person and already it seemed that Terra couldn't stand her. Jinx heard the woman talk, "And I thank you too Lady Jinx. Just to show you my appreciation, you can stay here if you wish." The mysterious woman's voice came out crackle and forced, as if saying such words were tainted.

Jinx ignored the thought, "We would stay but we have important business in Galensberg."

The red hooded woman nodded, and as if it was fate, a gush of wind decided to make its move, pushing back the person's hood for a moment, revealing the girl's facial features. Before covering herself in secrecy, Jinx saw the girl to have peach-like tan skin, and a set of blue eyes rivaling the color of afternoon ocean waves.

In addition to that, her flowing light blonde hair manipulated under Mother Nature, causing strands to cover the blue orbs. Terra took a moment to push her hair back, which indicated that the woman had long hair. Oddly enough, a feeling of déjà vu emerged in Jinx's stomach, _"Why does it seem like I met this woman before? I don't know anyone named Terra, but yet her presence seems very familiar."_

"Hey Jinx!" shouted Kris, that snapped the mystic hex princess out of a contemplating trance. Jinx stared at the others in the room and blushed at the inner thought predicament. Quickly, the woman tried to justify her actions, "I am sorry Miss Terra, I mean no…"

The blonde mystic put up a hand, "Its okay… You should be on your way if you want to get to Galensberg before the festival starts. I already told your friend Kris that you can use one of the excavated anciently revived vehicles in the transport station."

The pink haired girl smiled, "Thank you again, maybe we will visit another time."

Terra turned away to tend the flowers, "Just give a call ahead of time, we maintain a strict policy of security. "

"Of course we understand O great holy one!" chimed Kris with her playful tone.

Terra and Rachel tried to suppress a giggle but failed. The two girls were led out by Rachel, leaving the blonde woman alone. Looking back at the entrance to ensure nobody will show up, Terra pulled back the hood, letting her golden threads of hair to play along by with the wind gusts. She bent down to pick up a rose, and accidentally crushed the stem into two.

Her eyes glowed with an eerie bluish green flare, which instantly dimmed out after keeping the emotions in check. She growled loudly, letting the suppressed tears of hatred escape her eyes, "It…It…is your entire fault my friends drifted apart; you caused it all. I don't know how you were able to be here in this time, but I swear to inflict the damage I longed for ever since **that **day happened."

** --9999.99—**

A gigantic wooden gate stood before them; it was amazing to Kris that Jinx was able to get to Galensberg quicker than the expected time. Then again, Kris also had to endure Jinx's type of driving which revealed to her that vocal cords can carry a pitch beyond the music note sheet. She figured the inspiration came from the near death experience being Jinx's passenger.

As the two women walked out the now smoking vehicle, Kris finally regained her ability to speak, "I confronted shock troopers, Armodrones, soul-sucking wraiths, and even Abel's parents but riding with you had to be the most terrifying experience in my entire life."

Jinx felt insulted, "Ah shut up! Everyone's a critic."

Kris made sure her crimson dress and bandana fit correctly before solemnly looking at the situation, "Crap, I have to admire your speed, but still we didn't make it. It's closed."

"There has to be a way to get in, just think."

The hazel skinned girl studied Jinx and the gate, and then looked at both again, "I got an idea Jinx, besides I think it's a good time to show you my magic. Listen, here's the plan…"

** --9999.99—**

A grey skinned beauty swiftly evaded her way out of the guard's eyes. She put all the HIVE espionage tactics in use, even if a long purple skirt made movement very difficult.

"Why can't we just bust in? Oh right, they'll attract too much attention." Jinx sighed, charging up a wave of hex energy from her fists, "Well, here goes nothing, show your stuff Kris!" She fired the pink wave at the side of the gate, hearing it creak for a moment just before the two massive planks of wood crashed down.

Jinx quickly took out a Citadel cloak donated earlier by Rachel, and started to put it on. The guards filed out with swords in hand, investigating for the culprits. She saw a nearby cloaked figure nearby, and calmly walked towards her.

** --9999.99—**

"Spread out men! Search and capture any suspicious individuals! We will not have another tragedy like last time!" the commander yelled, frantically trying to make sense of the situation. About six other men searched every inch of the forest to try and fish out any known terrorists or criminals. The search almost became futile until one of the men shouted out back to the commander, "Sir, I found two people!"

The guard pushed the two hooded girls to the commander, immediately raising their hands in surrender. The commander roughly took off each of their hoods, revealing their faces, "Are you the ones who did this?"

The long haired tan girl widens her eyes in disbelief, "No sir! We are just followers of the Citadel! Do you not realize our grey uniform?"

"Look girly; I don't care if you are wearing nothing! How do I know you aren't responsible?"

The girl's pink haired companion now spoke, "Because kind sir, my friend and I believe in pacifism. We do not do acts of reckless violence for no reason, or with malice."

The commander raised her brow in suspicion, when one of the soldiers replied, "Sir, they may be right. My sister is part of the Citadel, and I can tell you that this attire is authentic."

The group started to speak among themselves, irritating the leader even more. Gritting his teeth together, the commander yelled, "Okay! But still, you cannot go into Galensberg at this time. You missed the deadline!"

The girls spoke at once, "But sir…"

"No buts! My decision is final!"

The women looked at the man and started chanting some weird words. Everyone gave their own type of "what the hell" expression during this situation.

Suddenly without warning, the girls looked at the commander and laughed hysterically. The laugh not only raised more eyebrows, but for the commander, increased his aggravation level, "Why are you laughing?"

The brown eyed female giggled, "I know why you won't let us in… it is because you are weak in strength, confidence and other personal areas. I see it into your eyes."

The commander's face paled a few shades of white then turned red, "How dare you insult me! I have you know that I am the strongest in the force! I am also known to rock in the personal areas too honey!"

"Really, I don't know, my vision does not lie. I see that you can only produce small, very small, very very small, aftershocks." said Kris in a beaming way.

Now steam pushed out of the ears, "WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH! Let us fight and find out!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her. Jinx had the impulse to try and intervene but refrained.

Kris wagged her finger, "No, No, I am a pacifist remember? I'll tell you what: I'll give you my strongest blow, if you fall down from it, you will give us access inside. If you withstand it, then I'll give you a holy revelation you will never forget. Should be easy right? I mean you are a strong, handsome, and very well gifted man, right?" Kris emphasized the last sentence with a seductive wink and tone.

There were a series of wolf howls from the group. Jinx thought she heard Robin was a girl or something twice as shocking coming out of Kris' mouth. She leaned over to whisper but saw Kris mouth off words, _"Don't worry about it."_

If there is one thing men can't resist, it had to be the offer of sex, "Okay girly, you got yourself a deal. I got a special collar for our role playing tonight."

When Jinx heard these words, she had to desperately fight back the feeling to hurl.

Kris smiled, "can I at least get a practice slap first?"

The commander arrogantly replied, "Sure why not?"

She walked close to the man and gave him a light slap on the cheek. The man's head only turned mid way; even Jinx saw the weakness behind that blow. The men hollered, laughing and whistling at the possible conquest tonight.

The commander laughed, "Are you sure you don't want to ride on this?"

"Okay, here's the real deal… wait let me fix my dress first."

While Kris was bending down to fix her pant leg, she did a swift hand motion that glowed shortly of orange. Jinx was the only one to notice this, at the same time also catching a glimpse of the girl's irises flashing orange. When Kris stood straight, an orange aura lingered in the air engulfing the commander's shoulder. It was small and light particles that blended in the shining sun rays. The men was too distracted to notice this, but not to the hex mystic girl who watched attentively.

Kris announced loudly, "Here it goes!" She slowly, as before maintained the weak speed, and a small crack echoed in the air when making contact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My face! My jaw feels as if it was smashed by a damn sledge hammer!" screamed the commander, who rolled into the earth, shrieking loudly and pouring out a river of tears. The men stood shock, trying to understand the frantic situation.

But they were not the only one who stood dumbfounded. Jinx also dropped her mouth open, amazed at the event unfold. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to see Kris, grinning as if she won a large sum of money, "I guess we won the bet."

One of the soldiers stopped trying to comfort the wailing adult and shouted at the girls, "Freeze! Where are you going?"

Kris continued her way inside, refusing to turn around, "I won the bet! If you want to keep you and your leader's reputation in stake then you better leave us alone! That is unless you want me to spill this information to the public?"

The fallen person pleaded with agony, "You may go, just don't say anything!"

As the leader's cries faded away, Jinx and Kris took off their hooded capes, exposing their regular clothes. It didn't take long for Jinx to ask the million dollar question, "What the hell did you just do?"

Kris' hands began to glow faintly orange, "It's my power. I have the ability to fuck with anyone's nervous system. With one blast, I can either amplify the pain receptors to treat each little touch like bullet wounds, or negate them to make one feel absolutely invincible."

Jinx shook the pink strands of hair out her face and laughed, "Very nice! No wonder that man cried as if he was being castrated!"

The roads began to crowd with many people, and Kris decided to run off on her own to buy items from vendors. But before she left, she hugged the hex princess and whispered into her ear, "_Pain is not the only thing I can raise or lower. I can also control the feeling of bliss. Can you imagine that? One touch and… well you know what happens next."_

Jinx instantly gasped and looked at the fleeting young girl. Her face started to get hot and red from the words that were just exchanged. But what made her very warm was her brief **thought **of imagination.

She shook out the perverted thoughts and tried to compose herself quickly, _"It's just the sun. It is just the sun. It is just the sun. It is just the sun. No, that won't work! Calm down! Think of a washing machine, water polo, No… No… nothing with water! Come on, think of something not attractive: … … … Control Freak… Control Freak… Hey it's working!" _She broke out her strain of thought when she saw Kris waving at her to join one of the many games in Galensberg.

Author Note: Thanks for those who review! Constructive Criticism accepted!


	6. Mark of the Wolves part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and the original characters.

Just a few notes: **Thanks to Blackheart, Peppermint, and many others for the reviews. I appreciate it. As for why this story has few reviews, well I don't know maybe nobody likes the concept or the writing itself.**

**I haven't updated for a while because just recently (June 28), I turned 20 and celebrated it with my friends Coke and Jack Daniels (haha). **

**In addition to that, I saw a great documentary called Farenheight 9/11. Of course my birthday wish didn't come true (it involved Jessica Alba tied with a red ribbon bow haha!) but oh well, only one more year before I can legally gamble. **

** Without further ado, here is chapter six:**

** Time after Eternity**

The stars crowded together in interest, looking down at the human's festivities. Every apartment building in Galensberg was filled with rowdy happiness only made possible through the gift of Alcohol. With every swarm of celebrators, there were several law enforcers who controlled any possible outrage. Occasionally, several party goers would raise the bar in their antics, and was rewarded with military street justice. Either way, whether it is the guards armed with swords and shields, or the conscious-deprived party animals, one thing is sure: Tonight is indeed an action-oriented evening.

Meanwhile from outside a popular restaurant, an exhausted waitress leans against the wall, enjoying every sip of her alcoholic beverage. She feels a cold chill gust from the corner, causing goose bumps to rise all over her exposed legs. The men walking by took a liking to the relaxing waitress' short black blouse but a simple, silent flaring look redirected the perverted intentions to another pretty face. The young female rubbed the fatigue off her eyes, absorbing the pleasant feeling from touching the delicate pink locks. She found it very funny that a mere self-caress (of the hair that is) can be quite therapeutic.

Jinx chuckled, taking another swig of her beer, "I just found out a way to save hundreds of dollars in stress-relieving costs."

She remained upright, locking on the sight of a tipsy individual who just got smacked right in the face by an unseen sword hilt. She rolled her eyes at the idiot's decision to streak across in front of three armored guards. Strangely enough, this scene of alcohol-induced chaos reminded her of Jump city at New Years. The town of Galensberg could be the closest replica to her old town, as the place was structured like an old-fashioned urban jungle.

There were even vehicles (old looking model T's) sprinting throughout the streets. There were stores, street lights, and lavish homes. The only noticeable differences were the lack of central-air, and that many citizens still relied on horses for transportation. After spending the last couple weeks at two technology deprived cities, she couldn't help but feel relieved at the place. Jinx remained staring at the scene, not bothering to look at the person coming out the front.

She already knew who it is and greeted her in a bubbling fashion, "I hope you know that I am still mad at you."

Kris sighed, also wearing the same identical outfit like her companion; the only difference is that her hair is swaying freely barely down the shoulders. It seems that wearing a bandanna is against work policy but that didn't stop her from enticing customers with her appearance. Though she had to deal with the perverted looks and comments from the guy customers (even after inflicting some major pain to a person who thought her ass was part of a petting zoo), giving up the orange head cloth benefited her financially.

After enduring a minute of uncomfortable silence, Kris gave up, "Hey! I am sorry okay! How was I supposed to know that all the prices increased here? Gee, you buy a couple of clothes and end up dirt poor having to work as a waitress in the end."

Jinx corrected her vivacious friend, "A couple? Let's see what you bought today: Three bras and panties, 4 dresses, and 3 shirts?"

"Okay, so it was more than a "couple." But hell, let's talk about you! I am not the one who purchased two pairs of long black pants and a blue long sleeved sweater for 500 g!"

The feline eyed woman retorted, "I don't want people ogling me with that skin revealing outfit you gave me when I woke up."

"Then how are you going to attract the men?" Kris wondered out loud.

Jinx wiped the sweat dropped, "Maybe… I don't want male attention."

Kris giggled softly, "What about the women?"

Jinx gave her a glare that immediately caused a defensive apology, "Heh… Sorry Jinx, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just kidding."

The hex mystic saw that the street party was starting to die down, many of the folks stumbling back to their houses. The lights started to dim, and the restaurant owner came out the door, congratulating the two new employees on a job well done. As the man walked off, the two began to walk towards the hotel, counting their tips.

Jinx felt a twinge of jealously, comparing her stack with the other, which was horribly mismatched. If she had the tolerance that Kris inherited, Jinx would be making just as much. Maybe that tolerance would have been handy earlier, right before she decided to throw several hex waves at very touchy customers.

But still, something nagged her within. It was the information Kris revealed about her powers, and didn't know whether it hinted as a possible crush, act of lust or even love. If it is correct, Jinx had to end this immediately; she felt a sisterly connection with her companion, and felt very uncomfortable at the idea of a female lover.

She stared at the hazel skinned beauty with her light pink eyes. Jinx studied her every feature from the long black hair to the curves being hugged by the waitress outfit. The girl fought back an embarrassing blush creeping on her face, meanwhile trying to understand the pounding mystery of Kris' words.

Jinx had to know, and know now, asking Kris before she turned the key to the room, "Wait Kris, can I ask you something?"

The island woman's chocolate orbs dilated in concern, "What's the matter? If it is about the money, I don't know how many times I can apologize!"

"No, No I am over that. I…I was wondering… what you meant by that comment earlier." She was too nervous to actually come out and say it directly, so she figured Kris already knew about it.

It was not easy for Jinx though, as confusion decided to possess the girl's face, "What comment Jinx? You mean the one about the guy and his large hands?"

"Not that! The last thing you said about your powers, remember?"

Kris suddenly found the floor design very interesting, she felt trapped in mind and body. Physically there was no way to escape this, and mentally, she had to think of something to say. _"I don't know what to think. Maybe I was a little lonely, and seeing that astral reflex just reminded me so much…" _

Gradually she laughed and patted Jinx's shoulder, "I didn't mean anything by it. I usually freak many of my friends out by letting that information spill. I find the people's reactions priceless; it was for shits and giggles. Besides I bet curiosity would have nagged you about it sooner or later."

The pink haired female could not but feel duped by the response, though she didn't show it, "Okay… I am sorry; it's just a little weird."

The island girl turned the key to the door, nodding without looking at her companion, "I understand, besides back in your time there is probably a guy waiting for you, and knowing how long you have been out, he needs YOU badly." She teased her friend, by doing a familiar male-related one arm gesture.

If one were to look up the word blush in the dictionary, they would see a picture of Jinx's face, "I…I… No! It's not like that… I don't have a boyfriend."

Kris gasped; the words interrupted the process of getting into her night clothes, "You are kidding right? When you first walked outside in Taman, wearing that black top and skirt combination, I know at least 5 men who were interested. Well they were, until they witnessed your little fight, then the passion became fear. Fear, especially because they were thinking solely with their heads and not with their brains."

"Really? From my fight alone?" Jinx didn't believe it for a second.

"Okay you caught me; I also told them that you were associated with me and Abel, so they backed off."

The girl blinked in uncertainty, "Uh… thank you? Anyway, that is exactly the reason why I don't want to wear so called "inviting" clothing. Men are wolves who see every girl as a possible conquest so they can add it on their record."

Kris chuckled at the philosophical insight, "Hmm… I guess, but remember that in this world, if you look hard enough, you will evidently find a cute, cuddly, sheep disguised in wolf's clothing."

"Wait… isn't it the other way around?"

The brunette let out a yawn before collapsing on her bed, "Whatever… In my opinion, you have nothing to be self-conscious about; you are a beautiful girl, show it off to the world…"

Sitting on her own bed, Jinx was lucky it was pitch black; otherwise the girl would have seen her blushing face. Actually, the blush was so bad, that she covered her face in fear the redness would set off a highly distracting glow. The girl tied back her pink bangs, staring directly at the darkness above, surrendering to sleep.

** --9999.99—**

"Alright girls, since it is the last day of the festival, consider this your last day as an employee. I thank you for filling in temporary; the restaurant ran smoothly during the rush. Now go out and attend a party or something. I heard there is one being held at the Manor. I bet if you two can get in if you found the right threads." replied the cheery owner.

The word party is defined as excitement in Kris' mind, "A party at the Manor! You really think we are good enough to go to an event that extravagant?"

The owner scratched the back of his head, "You two meet the requirements of a pretty female. Just add some good clothes and it should be a shoe-in." A thought sparked his brain, "Right, I forgot to give your last paychecks. Here, use it for a dress or something."

Jinx humbly accepted the envelope of paper currency, shocked at the amount inside. It wasn't the same dollar bills in her time, but it only took a short time to figure out the costs and prices of goods. She smiled back at the man, "I have to say that despite the constant food smell on my clothes and the touchy feely customers, it has been a pleasure working for you."

"Mention nothing of it; now go to the party unless you want me to stay and listen to me sing on the good old karo…."

The two former waitresses looked at each other, and then scrambled their way out the door, waving at the nice person while running as if a piece of raw meat was attached to their legs with large hounds trailing behind ravenously. The owner didn't help but feel his spirits lower, "Shit, it's not that bad."

** --9999.99—**

The music blared out down the streets, and wavy, silhouettes pranced about in the windows. The gigantic house stood over like a sneering, haunting shadow from a faraway distance. Neatly rowed vehicles acted like obstacles to the everyday pedestrian.

The atmosphere was filled with tipsy laughter coupled with a few ounces of sexual frenzy. Women and men of all sizes and ages, leapt into the dance floor, performing the ritual mating calls involving their hips and a glass of champagne. The place was already packed as it is; the amount of feet present prevented anyone from figuring out the floor's texture and color. The manor that rocked the underground Earth plates added two more delicious souls to the process.

And as these two girls waltz into the party environment, their eyes wide from the loud music and bright blinking lights, the already full house evolved slightly to accommodate their presence.

"Yeah this is what I am talking about!" yelled the petite brunette girl. She was wearing a one piece, seductive black dress that sent out wave after wave of temptation throughout the room.

Her companion gawked at the brunette's attitude; this was the first girl who actually wanted to be admired as an object. Many girls at the HIVE couldn't stand that thought, many of which look down at woman who participated in men's admiration. Kris' bubbly personality was a first in her lifetime.

Jinx shook out her dazing upon noticing that some of the people's looks were aimed at her. She reddens a bit, predicting that her moonlight blue short dress acted like a beacon of desire, manipulating the eyes of both men and women alike. A waiter walked by the girls holding six champagne glasses on a plate, well make that five glasses. Jinx gulped down the drink, "_Well, I guess it's only a matter of time before I have to try out my networking skills. The best time is now."_

Combined with her grey skin, pink lavish long hair, and the blue skimpy dress, Jinx looked like a vampire succubus that is a horror writer's fantasy. She slithered back to her partner, her mind taken over by the music, and danced without a care in time and space.

** --9999.99—**

Kris staggered over to the corner with Jinx, still feeling the buzzing effects of the many drinks flowing in her bloodstream. The time was around 2 in the morning, but the event was nowhere near its end. The two girls conversed to themselves, occasionally laughing at the men who threw out every single pick line imaginable towards a group of girls, only to receive a shoulder cold enough to start a mini Ice Age.

The men retreated in defeat, not before looking back at Jinx and Kris. Her strawberry eyes burned a hole into their souls, keeping them reminded of the painful slap (painful is just an understatement. The person flew off their feet) that one of them experienced earlier.

The music still blared on, that is until the people shouted and cheered; the people's vocal waves combined together, drowning out the dance music. Jinx was confused at what was currently unfolding, and nervously followed the retreating friend into the cloud of people.

As Kris jumped up and down, raising her hand, Jinx looked at the front and saw a young man between the eighteen through 21 age bracket, enjoying a glass of crystalline wine in his hand. The man inherited a nice pair of blue jewel eyes, perfectly structured with his combing brown hair.

Jinx started to wince as the sounds of screeching harpies echoed throughout the room in approval of the young man. She stared at the sallow suited individual, assuming that he was the owner of the manor.

The girl felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned around to meet face to face with Kris, "Oh right Jinx you don't know. You see that banner over there."

The pink carnation eyes studied the grey wolf's head symbol as her friend continued, "That is Galensberg's flag. Elder Teresa told me that this city used to be allied with Saint Marie during the empire wars. When Saint Marie's power dissipated a bit, they could no longer aid Galensberg with funds, food, or even protection. This caused the city to plunge into inner-city chaos; the pro-supporters of the Saint Marie army were driven out the place, and political factions raged for different reform ideas, which caused a destructive environment. Over time, food shortages loomed over them, and since defenses were down, wild beasts easily broke through the city. It seemed blight, when suddenly; a white alpha wolf and others suddenly raided the area. But instead of attacking the helpless citizens, they brutally killed off the beasts, saving not only the entire city, but an important future visionary. This person eventually welcomed the wolves, housing and feeding them whenever possible. In return, the wolves constantly roamed the streets, becoming protectors until the city got back on its feet. That is why they have this festival; it is to honor the wolf and the owner who passed away but still influenced the future of this town."

Jinx nodded as Kris pointed to the young man on the pedestal, "He is the great grandson of the prophet who resurrected the city from the dead. He is elected as a leader by association."

The sounds of applause dimmed when the formal suited man raised his glass, "How is everyone tonight? Are you having fun?"

The crowd responded with a howling agreement, and waited until the person continued to speak, "We are here tonight to celebrate my ancestor's undying determination to bring this city to the right direction! Never will we ever go back in Saint Marie's shackles! I know that some criticize my plans because of minor financial setbacks, but do not despair, we will return back to glory just like the past!"

With another sip of champagne, the manor released a second wave of merriment and then hushed noticing their leader desired to speak once again, "Before we party so hard that the moon will run away to a more silent place, I would like to bring out two important people that played a major role in keeping Galensberg stable: My wife Sofia, and my best friend Baron!"

Two spotlights directed on both sides revealed a red-headed sexy young female bearing an eloquent red dress, and a tall, black bearded man wearing a grey suit. The woman gave the crowd a small smirk, flailing about her pig tails as she moved to hug her husband. The other guy made his way greeting and thanking the couple.

Jinx had to cover her ears from the loud wall of sound bombarding the surroundings. The happy mood escaladed in magical proportions; the girl could see (with the help of a couple alcoholic drinks) the happiness surrounding the fellow townsfolk. It was indeed a relaxing sight to see, especially when just recently she supposedly disappeared from her timeline.

With another raised hand, the leader finished the speech with a few words, "So for everyone in Galensberg, remember that the only weakness is in the mind! Destroy any mental inconsistencies and anything is…"

A shroud of surprise hit every listener, as the person's words were cut short by a series of loud, brash accusations, "Traitors! Your entire family is full of traitors! You sold your pride to the devils in exchange for prosperity! Sin! Sin I say! The Saint Marie Empire will never forgive you and your debauchery born she-wolves!"

At that moment, the atmosphere turned from cheery to sour.

The guests turned to the source of the voice, noticing a withered, white bearded man accompanied by two white wolves at the doorway. He looked like a figure straight from a horror movie: the pale, colorless skin showing scars from the enemy called age, the hair sprouting out like an arachnid's legs convulsing in immediate pain. The clothes matched those from a weathered scarecrow.

Nobody would be surprised if the frayed rags known as clothing were actually stolen from a nearby straw figure. The party goers began to retreat backwards, not from the man, but afraid to be within a wolf's striking distance just in case he decides to attack.

The leader spoke firmly into the mike, "Guards, remove him from the premises."

Jinx and Kris were roughly shoved to the side by a group of heavily armored knight looking warriors appearing behind the curtains, surrounding the unknown protestor in an arc formation.

The burning eyes from the homeless looking man never faltered, but decided to leave on his own, "Afraid to accept the truth eh sonny? Well, just remember that those who are tainted deserve to **burn!**"

With those final words, the mysterious stranger ran off into the night, catching glares from nearby guards to insure that he left the manor property.

Silence captured the bodies of the party goers; there were expressions of uncertainty, fear, and doubt. This went on for a few minutes, until Sofia put on her best sparkling-encrusted smile towards the large group, "Come on everyone! We are supposed to be partying so let's continue this all night festivity shall we?"

The speakers shouted out tunes of fast, step-addicting beats, and soon after the atmosphere returned to its carefree self. Kris broke Jinx's trance, offering the hex mystic another glass of champagne. She happily accepted the glass, but couldn't shake off the man's threaten words. She felt worried, though the feeling disappeared as her arm was dragged off, courtesy of a certain brown-skinned girl.

** --9999.99—**

"Ow…what is with all the shaking?" The hazel eyed owner whined when constant tugging interrupted her rest.

Jinx slowly started to doze off while standing, "Come on Kris, the party is over. Everyone is leaving. There is a convoy giving out free rides to the guest. Hurry up, let us go to the hotel."

Staggering up slowly, the intoxicated girl brushed off the dirt (food, and some splashes of alcohol) on her black dress. Kris started to walk forward… oops… that is collapse forward.

Luckily for her, Jinx exerted enough motion to catch her friend. Sighing, she began walking outside, shooting a hex bolt at the convoy truck's door to ensure they had enough time to get inside.

Once inside the bus, she found the nearest empty seat and dropped the island girl after taking the window side space. Jinx started to accept the sandman's sand, and unexpectedly just like coffee; her eyes bolted open, immediately looking at her side. The sorceress stifled a giggle at the sight of Kris: she decided to use Jinx's shoulder as a pillow, her mouth gaping open letting drool drip downward like a faucet while the long brown hair moved to position itself in front of the eyelids.

The pink haired woman wanted to wake Kris up, but decided against it. As the bus door closed and the engine ignited to life, Jinx focused her sights through the translucent glass, noticing the young host heading into an expensive vehicle. The host led his friend into the car door, waving to Sofia before opening the driver's side.

Jinx smiled, "Oh a designated driver too? Wow, he sure extends his services."

** --9999.99—**

"Hey man thanks for the ride, sorry I…I missed the convoy ride." stuttered the drunken passenger.

The leader waved off the thanks, sitting down into the seat with keys in hand, "Hey no problem, I can't let my friend walk home by himself. Besides, Sofia got mad at you last time for blowing chunks all over the rug."

Both individuals laughed at the past memory, and the car roared from a key's turn.

The young man was about to close the door, when a white speeding blur squirmed through the small space, landing on top of his lap.

He gasped at the sight of a pure snow fur wolf licking his cheek. The young man skipped a beat, wondering if this was the dog owned by the creepy ragged man. The wolf turned its head, revealing a red collar under the thick mane.

This trinket relaxed his nerves, "Ah you are part of my pack. How did you get out huh boy?"

He placed the lone wolf in the back seat, "Well, let us first take him home and then I will put you back with your friends."

The door slammed close, and slowly started to drive off. The remaining stars in the sky stood in their seat, watching their movie unfold. Like all good films, an unexpected climax was thrown in, shaking the viewer's nerves into utter astonishment.

With no individuals around, only the stars witnessed the tragedy firsthand.

The stars were the first to gasp.

The stars were the first to weep softly.

But what caused the silent cries? It was the sight of the car exploding into a conglomerate of fiery reds and oranges; the metal melted from the interior inferno, blowing apart the piercing pieces of metal and glass. As the engine reacted to the heat, only the stars shuddered when the fireball rose up, inciting the loud explosion that finally caught the human's attention.

** --9999.99—**

BOOOOOOMMMM!!!

The bus driver slammed on the brake pedal, tires screeching hot rubber, causing the now sleepy Kris to awaken thanks to a head shot to the rubber seat.

Jinx didn't fare too well either; it seems that getting a window side seat has some disadvantages. Everyone wondered what happened, anger shot at the driver, but the driver paid no head to the passengers. He stood breathless, staring at the back window.

Kris whined, "Damn is it morning already? Stupid driver… say Jinx you have any of those… uh… Jinx? What is it?"

The girl's heart was stabbed at the sight of Jinx's feline eyes: there were filled with grief, pain, and denial: similar to the look from the previous nightmare.

Her worried increased to the point where Kris literally shook her friend back and forth, until Jinx was able to face her, "What's wrong?"

The passengers suddenly panicked, running out the bus and like ants, made their way into the Manor's direction.

Kris found her arm grabbed by the girl's grey ash hand, and dragged out the buss in the weak darkness. The sprint increased, "Jinx! I demand to know… what is…" The girl's vocal cords lost its ability to express emotions when she saw black, reddish smoke from a distance.

"Oh no! What happened!" asked the tan skinned woman with tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

The tone was firm, anger seeping through every word, "**A bombing attack. Let us hope he's still alive."**

Author Note: Thanks for those who review! Constructive Criticism accepted!


End file.
